<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skywalker Rises by J_TheHutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720843">Skywalker Rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_TheHutt/pseuds/J_TheHutt'>J_TheHutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo - Freeform, Fix-It, I rewrote the whole movie, J_theHutt, Rewrite, Reylo - Freeform, Skywalker Rises, Skywalker Saga - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, finale, tros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_TheHutt/pseuds/J_TheHutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rise of Skywalker did not provide closure for me and a good percentage of the fanbase. This writing aims to aid that. That said, this writing was not created to betray the movie, it is just a project to help me and others cope with the end of something we love. I hope this will be a fun and satisfying conclusion that heals your heart as it has helped heal mine. I now present my alternate ending to the Skywalker saga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>STAR </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WARS</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EPISODE IV: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SKYWALKER RISES</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It has been one year since the battle on Crait and faith in the galaxy is SCARCE. While hiding on the forest planet, Ajan Kloss, The RESISTANCE attempts to inspire new allies. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>General Leia Organa dispatches secret agents aboard the Millenium Falcon to gather important intelligence, while REY, the last hope of the Jedi, trains for future combat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, Supreme Leader KYLO REN has uncovered a mystery during his recent mission. Now he journeys to the planet, Exegol to verify his findings: Has the legendary Emperor Palpatine truly risen again...</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s TIE Whisperer streaked down toward the dark planet. Exegol might blend right in with the blackness of space if it wasn't for the wild trails of lighting antagonizing its atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The descent was an uncomfortable one, aggressively jolting his ship with little effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feather caught in a storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he landed near the front of a daunting building. A foreboding sight, the castle seemed to be made of shadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approached it, he ignited his red saber, ready to strike down anyone who dared get in his way though that was unlikely; this was an empty place. The only souls here were his, and the one he sought out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entrance was a long thin passage that at the end, presented a rounded platform which upon contact, lowered Kylo down to the next level. Ahead was a cavern the size of a stadium, with massive stone sculptures lining the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the great hall, he stopped to acknowledge the beeping of machinery to his right. Strange devices scattered about the small area; charting stations and other tanks and consoles of some sort.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have a chance to fully survey the setup and what it might be used for when he felt movement behind him. Kylo whirled around to confront the threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red glow of his saber lit up the face of his enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A haunting sight; glazed eyes and withered pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dispelling his fear, Kylo spoke clearly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come to destroy you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor chuckled, “killing me is not a luxury you possess, boy.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed Snoke and now I'll do the same to you.” Kylo countered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor scoffed, “I am Snoke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren faltered, bewildered by the claim. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been every voice…” said Palpatine, </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That you have heard….” said Snoke, </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside your head,”  said Vader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cleared his mind, he wouldn’t let fear overtake him. “that no longer matters, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> being controlled.” He snarled, I will eliminate any threat against me. As long as I am in power, I cannot be abused.” he turned his lightsaber slowly, preparing to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish to take my throne.” Palpatine's face was serious now, lit up by strobing cracks of lighting as he floated out of the darkness. A peculiar apparatus was revealed behind him. It appeared to be a vehicle as well as some sort of medical device. Thin tubes attached from its base to the Emperors cloaked shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo took short steps back, still keeping the opponent fixed at the end of his weapon. The man continued,  “I am not as I used to be. I am old, weaker than before. But what power I have left, I can bestow upon you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of power?”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Kylo’s intrigue. “The energy of generations of Sith, my assemblage of artifacts, a new grand fleet: The mighty Empire reborn and at your disposal.” With that, Palpatine's decrepit hands seem to generate an incredible dark strength. The room rumbled around them as the ceiling above opened to expose the result of his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was filled so densely with Imperial Star Destroyers, Ren couldn’t see the galaxies beyond them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you gain from any of this?” Kylo’s brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You obtain my position and in return... you bring me the girl.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ren flinched, “Rey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” His voice was grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo was still surprised that the scavenger had become such a significant part of this story. He had a gut feeling since he saw her for the first time on Takodana, she was more than just a lonely girl from Jakku, but he didn’t know how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s... special?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor bared his teeth, “Indeed...You wish to eliminate your enemies,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your greatest threat.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be with me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey repeated this over and over until she became bored of the same answer she received: Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not with me.” She sighed and rolled out of her suspended position, letting the rocks she was levitating fall around her.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, be patient,” said Leia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sigh came from the girl “I’m starting to think it’s impossible to make contact with the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jedi who came before.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leia smiled, “nothing’s impossible.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was always refreshing to feel Leia’s hope even when she’d lost so much and still had some to lose. Leia was the strongest person Rey had ever known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey repeated, “Nothings impossible ...I'm gonna run the training course.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she took off to the starting area: A deep ridge set within the forest of Ajan Kloss. Across the gap lay a thin tree. This was the first obstacle, but it was one she managed easily every time. She had good balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real obstacle was evading shots from the training droid that tested her defensive skills. She enhanced this exercise by donning a blast shield helmet that restricted her vision. The practice was then centered around anticipation, defense, and patience… always patience. That’s how a Jedi was supposed to be… though by now the exercise was a bit tedious.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the ridge, she grabbed a red strip of fabric that hung on a low limb. Each time she completed the course she’d tie a new marker to a single large tree at the finish. She used this method to keep track of her progress. A year's worth of training meant the tree’s branches were adorned in red cloth, blowing in the planet’s soft winds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She ran through the foliage, reluctant to get away from aimless pleas to resting Jedi and eager for a more physical challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her focus was thrown and she stumbled. Her helmet rolled away. She only lay in the dirt for a moment before she was up and blocking another blast from the droid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had never happened before. Usually she was more careful. Something was different. Something was wrong. Rey kept her attention on the droid, using the force to seize its firing. Now the forest was quiet, save for the hum of her saber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just her and- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't see him but could feel his presence in the force. He was trying to reach out to her, but It didn’t matter the reason: she would refuse him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she felt the sting of a blaster bolt to the shoulder. The next one was countered by her saber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo, wherever he was, was now controlling the machine, using the force to manipulate its programming. The shots weren’t life-threatening, but they still hurt, and they came in rapid succession. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey continued to dodge and deflect, but as one bolt went past her ear she swore she could hear someone laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A horrible all-knowing laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was snapped out of her daze by the sting of another hit and with that impact came a wave of visions. Flooding pictures of a dark jagged throne and crashes of blue lightning. Someone screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spun out of the way of the next shot, taking quick cover behind a tree. She had to regain composure and stop this game.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She struck through the trunk, hoping the tree’s thick limbs would fall on the droid and cripple it, but the device moved quickly- or rather, Kylo moved it quickly. Soon it was back in her sights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ducked behind another tree, but a bolt managed to scrape her left shoulder sending yet another flash of visions through her conscious. This time she saw herself, for the briefest moment, sitting on that dark throne, eyes ablaze. Even in this fleeting scene, she could feel the darkness raging in that version of herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was terrified to see this darkness within her, but it reminded her of another weapon at her disposal. Through the force, she could enter Kylo’s minds and expose his own visions of horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I’m evil, you’re evil. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sees his father. For the last time, on Starkiller base, Kylo’s red blade impaling his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The droid seized- but only for a moment-  enough time for Rey to step out into the open and attack.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough of this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought and sent her lightsaber spinning in its direction. The droid dodged the attack at the same time Rey grabbed a branch off the ground. She crushed the machine into pieces against the base of a nearby tree.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All was quiet once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what had he wanted? Why after all this time had he reached out again? What were those visions?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her curiosity got the best of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spun around and faced him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” He ignored her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I tell you?” Rey sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve confided in me before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey knew he was referring to their interaction on Acht-To when she told him about how lost she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the moment, it had helped her… but now she regretted it.  He could use that weakness against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a mistake,” she frowned at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No longer wearing the mask, his stare bore into her, the faint scar she gave him etched across his brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Resistance friends think you’re their savior don’t they?” he took a few steps forward before adding “they don’t know what you’re capable of...and neither do yo-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to join your quest for power, I won’t do it.” Rey was unmoved, bitter that he would even think to show his face here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped toward him, “pity you’ve stopped wearing the mask, now I can see all of your weakness,” another step. “your true vulnerability.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I’m not hiding,” Ren spoke down to her. His raspy voice filled her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will find you,” He continued, so close now. “and then you’ll know the truth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still clutching the red fabric when he swiped it from her hand and disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey caught her breath at the sudden act. Now that she’d allowed it to be re-opened, their bond remained as powerful as ever...but she didn’t understand how or why. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And what truth would she know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More questions.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>. . . </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey arrived back at base at the same time as the Falcon.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship landed in that gallant way it always did. She was reassured by that; even flown by different pilots, it always landed the same. It reminded her of Han. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of Han’s demise flashed in her memory. Summoning it into Kylo’s mind meant reliving it herself. She pushed it back with the rest of her unfavorable thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to welcome home her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opted not to tell them about her run-in with Kylo Ren that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the events on Crait a year ago, Rey tried explaining the force bond to Leia. She seemed to understand in her own way but it was so difficult to put into words. The whole concept still felt like a dream more than reality. If Rey couldn’t comprehend it herself, telling her comrades would be a hopeless gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finn and Poe stumbled down the ramp, covered head to toe in a thick brown layer of mud.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped in front of her, “how do we look?” asked Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you guys have come back looking far worse,” Rey smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finn grinned, “you should see Chewie.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Chewbacca strutted out of the ship matted in layers of thick dirt. He looked annoyed. Rey laughed a little. She couldn't imagine what toll the Falcon’s interior had taken during their assignment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Poe cut in, “you can’t laugh Rey, there is mud drying in unspeakable places right now. Luckily the mission was worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They started walking towards the inner workings of the Resistance base --well Rey did, Poe and Finn stiffly waddled along as the mud dried around their joints.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you find?” Rey asked on the way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Poe picked dirt off his shoulder as he answered, “well we haven't decoded the message yet but there is one, so that’s promising. R2’s got it; Once it’s ready I’ll go over it in our briefing.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Poe answered her, Finn caught sight of Rose Tico’s short black hair and broke off from the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approached, Rose barely recognized him through the caking layers of dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn?” she said in humorous disbelief. “You look terrible!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it? Shoot I went all the way to Mimban for this look.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose giggled. “No, you went to Mimban to intercept a message from the First Order spy. How did that part go?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finn squinted a little at her “I'll tell you all about it... but can I get a hug first?” He stepped forward, arms outstretched but Rose dodged back laughing “No! Not until you’ve been properly hosed down!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finn laughed “Alright alright,” and headed off on his new mission: to get cleaned off. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Finn and Poe got back, the message had been successfully decoded and the Resistance members stood eagerly around R2-D2. Poe had heard the message already and now hesitantly watched the reactions of his comrades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The message came out as a strange deep voice that fluctuated randomly, presumably to maintain the secret of the individual's identity.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The First Order is no longer your greatest enemy. Kylo Ren has acquired an entire imperial fleet, gifted to him by the Emperor himself. Palpatine has returned. His intentions are unknown to all but Kylo Ren.” And then static. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For some time, the Resistance crew just stood there. All were in a state of shock, their anticipation turned promptly to disappointment. The group always hoped for something reassuring, but of course, the spy’s message brought only distress. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s goal was to expel that feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of whether you believe this claim or not, there is still a legitimate threat. Along with the message, our friend in the FO has supplied us with scopes of this new fleet. Made up of star destroyers from the early days of the Empire, they call it ‘The Final Order.’ It’s real, fully armed and waiting to strike. Waiting for what? We’re not sure… but we must be ready for battle.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Battle?” Someone called out. “With what?  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the odds seem against us-” Poe was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> against us! We don’t have any ships let alone people to fly them!” Someone else countered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A round of bickering started but everyone fell silent when Leia stood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve fought this fight before and won with less.” She spoke softly. Leia knew the despondent attitude of the group's majority. It was an inevitable conflict for the Resistance- for any rebellion. Fear vs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued, “It won’t be easy; it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> impossible… but it won’t be.” She nodded at Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That acknowledgment was more than just a callback to previous wisdom. In the presence of the group, it implied that Rey was the one who would </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> it possible. But she didn’t share Leia’s confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had decided Rey was the last piece to an elaborate puzzle but she wasn’t convinced... She only felt anxious. She thought that this belonging was what she wanted, but never realized the pressures that came with purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Poe continued with his briefing. “The information indicates the fleet’s location: a planet called Exegol.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey recognized that name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>R2D2 shook nervously at its mention.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R2 says that Exegol does not appear on any star chart,” C3P0 explained,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey spoke up. “That's because it’s a hidden Sith planet in the Unknown Regions. I’ve read about it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to get there?” Finn asked.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No… but Luke searched for it. In his journals, he wrote that his trail went cold...but he must’ve had some lead. If I go back to Acht-to maybe I can find it, start where he left off.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maz spoke up “Excellent, Rey will go to Acht-to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn flinched in protest. He hadn’t been with Rey on the last three missions, he saw so much less of her recently. So many training days, she spent alone out in the forest. Rey seemed so focused on </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she rarely talked about her abilities. Maybe it was because he wouldn't understand them. Regardless, he missed their friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maz had moved on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meanwhile, we need more people; This time it's more vital than ever. We need to send a message that will inspire any of those in fear. We’ll deploy recruitment teams across the galaxy.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Someone called out from the group, “We’ve done that before! The people are scared, what will be different this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maz turned to one person in particular, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose Tico straightened, “Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped out towards the center of the group. “I’ve put together something: cloaking devices for our ships. It's been in the works for a long time, but finally we’ve made real progress.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny creature creeped out from behind Rose’s legs and made a nasally sound of excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose acknowledged the alien, “Yes, Babu Frik and I, along with many other Resistance mechanics have collaborated. Using knowledge of how FO technology work and combining it with opposing characteristics. We’ve finally constructed a prototype.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd seemed impressed. Since the First Order had developed hyperspace tracking and higher-level defenses it’d been harder to do just about anything off-planet. Everyone felt the potential of this breakthrough.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose continued, “Our fellow Pilot Snap Wexley, has tested this device on his most recent mission.” She nodded at Snap who took the opportunity to add his piece. “Worked like a charm, my ship stayed in the First Orders blind spot the whole time.” he hesitated “Well until it ran outta juice.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before the group could question the caveat, Rose started again, “Of course there's a limit to the cloaking. It’s timing. Due to our available power sources, the device can't be used for long periods. The prototype was able to stretch for...30 minutes.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Someone shouted out, “That’s nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighs of defeat could be heard throughout the group.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maz frowned. “No, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. It might be the best news any of you have heard in months ... but you are too critical to see the benefit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paced the floor back and forth. Though small in size, there was always power in her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This breakthrough is what we will use to convince people to stand with us. If you cannot convince even yourselves, then I ask you…. why are you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd sat with Maz’s words for a moment. Some people looked to Leia whose expression portrayed total agreement with her colleague.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Poe spoke up, “I’ll take the Falcon and head towards the outer rim with news of our new advantage… Who will follow?”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the crowd had reached an understanding. This was their last plea; their last chance to inspire the galaxy. Each available ship would reach out to a specific location for assistance. They began preparing for their journeys.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finn spotted Rose among the commotion and soon enough, she was wrapped in his arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so good,” he beamed.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “really, I did ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He held her face in his hands and said “In a time of doubt, you brought hope. I’m proud.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her on the forehead and while pulling back, caught a glimpse of the medallion around her neck. He added, “your sister would be proud.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Millenium Falcon was technically the property of Chewbacca, though the ship seemed to belong to the Rebellion as a whole now. Either way, its symbolic significance was best used for recruiting so Rey would settle for something else.</p><p> </p><p>That ‘something else’ was nothing special. A quaint pod of some sort that she talked to Rose about borrowing. </p><p> </p><p>Rose had quickly attained a larger role within the Resistance. Her skills made her valuable in all areas of mechanics including knowledge about the shipyard’s inventory. </p><p> </p><p>As Rose checked the manifest at a glowing green console, she confided in Rey that, though she was happy to help the cause, this new device meant she had to stay on-planet to supervise production.</p><p> </p><p>She would much rather assist Finn, Poe, and Chewie on their recruitment mission. </p><p> </p><p>“I know what it's like,” Rey said as they started toward her new vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>Rose seemed surprised, “Do you? You get to go out on missions all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t use to… It’s just… it’s a bit overwhelming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry... “ Rose added hopefully, “at least you’re making a difference, that’s all I want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, Rose, you have. For all of us,” Rey smiled. “For Finn.” Finn had truly found his place here in the Resistance and Rose was a big part of that. </p><p> </p><p>Rose blushed a bit.</p><p>Rey thanked her adamantly and boarded the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>The pod’s small living quarters and single-seated cockpit meant this was definitely a ship designed for one--It was a ship designed for one with very little understanding of maintenance or organization. Already Rey acknowledged the grime along the walls and the rust around the piping. The Resistance used all their resources, but this vehicle must have been forgotten in the shipyard or recovered from an even worse state.  </p><p> </p><p>The Falcon wasn’t pristine either, but it was still a legendary ship… and it at least had ample legroom. Readying for take-off made her miss Chewie. Over the years they’d gotten closer. Han’s passing left them with a mutual bond of friendship. </p><p> </p><p>As she exited the planet, she reflected on all the friends she’d made over a year or so. So much to be grateful for… </p><p> </p><p>Yet staring out at the blank star field while the nav computer prepped for a jump, she felt empty and alone.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t fair. Didn’t she have what she wanted? Why among supportive people did she still feel like an outcast? </p><p> </p><p>She thought of the force and how it made her powerful...but it also made her isolated, with no one to truly understand her. She confided in someone once ...but that was all for nothing, wasn’t it? </p><p> </p><p>The ship jolted into hyperspace, sending something crashing to the floor in the rear cabin. </p><p> </p><p>Rey got up to assess the mess. To her surprise, the mess was moving; a tarp was scraping across the floor. Her hand lingered by her blaster as she stepped on the edge of the material. The movement continued to the opposite edge of the fabric until a little droid popped its head out. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Rey acknowledged it suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“DEE?” The droid looked up at her and beeped in a high pitch tone. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re curious,” she smiled </p><p> </p><p>The green and white droid rolled out on one wheel, balancing its cone-shaped head on top. “Are you friendly?” Rey asked.</p><p> </p><p>The droid cocked its head and chirped, “Dee!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s good. What’s your name?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>The droid paused, maybe to question Rey’s character. Finally, it beeped, the first syllable again a high pitched “Dee…” and a deep contrasting  “Ooo.”  </p><p> </p><p>“D-0?” Rey repeated. </p><p> </p><p>The droid nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m Rey. Strange you weren’t part of the ships manifest. Oh well, I was feeling a bit lonely on this mission anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dee, Dee?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a very important mission,” Rey answered.  </p><p> </p><p>Soon they would land on Acht-to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>. . . </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maz took Finn and Poe aside to inform them of a specific lead she intended for them to follow.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this Lando?” asked Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna love him! His reputation is…” Maz trailed off as if to imply some unspoken things about this “ally.”</p><p> </p><p>Poe interrupted her, “Wait if this guy is such a great ally, why isn’t he here?” </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “Some of us aren't as young and dashing as you Poe Dameron. We deserve to retire… if we can.” There was a pause then that signified a sorrowful nod at Leia's unrelenting involvement in this fight. </p><p> </p><p>Her whole life she was fighting. Now Leia sat on the edge of the base, looking out at the trees. Perhaps plotting to win, maybe meditating, maybe fighting a battle within herself. Whatever the case, everyone who knew her felt the decline in Leia’s sparky presence. She wasn't losing hope now, she was just losing time.  </p><p> </p><p>Maz continued, “Anyway, Chewbacca knows the coordinates. Lando has been quiet for years now. I’m tired of it, he’s more than likely tired of it too. I know he loves a challenge. If anything will arouse his interests, it’s the Falcon arriving at his front door.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re right,” Poe nodded in appreciation and followed Finn into the ship.  </p><p> </p><p>Maz added from the bottom of the ramp, “And take R2D2 with you, he’s always restless for adventure”</p><p> </p><p>She heartily slapped the droids metal back as it rolled up into the ship. Together, the three joined Chewie in the cockpit and the Wookie put in the coordinates for Bespin. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>. . . </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>General Hux stood in front of Kylo Ren, perspiration on his brow. </p><p> </p><p>Ren’s new destroyer, The Steadfast, hungover Mustafar where Kylo left it. His mission was vague and abrupt. He had taken his TIE down to the planet's volcanic surface before eventually dashing into hyperspace with no word.</p><p> </p><p>Only during his journey back did Kylo update the databanks describing the means of his errand. </p><p> </p><p>Though the Supreme Leader requested Hux remain closeby, the General was never close enough to know what Ren was up too. So he’d taken it upon himself to find out.</p><p> </p><p>It was for this reason that Hux’s demeanor wasn’t holding up well. Hux had accessed Ren’s Exegol report without proper permission.  </p><p> </p><p>“General. This is a waste of my time.” Kylo said sternly. He no longer wore the mask which was arguably worse. His gaze was invasive. </p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” Hux replied and his jaw tightened. </p><p> </p><p>A pause and Kylo started again. “You had an interest in my mission to Exegol.” </p><p> </p><p>Hux bowed his head, “forgive me, Supreme Leader, I only thought it would be beneficial to involve a First Order representative, so I commissioned myself to...avoid inconveniencing you… ” He looked up at Ren who remained unamused. He added, “At the time it seemed a noble and logical move.”  </p><p> </p><p>“General you are far from noble...and I’ll decide what’s logical. In fact, I did.” He strode over to the holoprojector built into a console on the Steadfast’s command deck.</p><p> </p><p>“I did confide in a First Order representative. A man named Pryde.” The projector flashed a glowing picture of an older man with piercing eyes. “He will take the role of Allegiant General.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alleg- he outranks me? Yet I’ve never heard of him.” Hux stammered. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a new addition to our military. He'll be working closely with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is he… is he to replace my position?” </p><p> </p><p>“Only if you have a reason to be replaced,” Ren growled at him as he blew past, leaving Hux in a state of bitter rage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>. . . </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Acht-to remained the same as she remembered it: Calm, beautiful, littered with porgs. </p><p> </p><p>The creatures watched her curiously as Rey entered Luke’s old hut. The caretakers had left his belongings alone it seemed. His random mementos- a pendent, an old astrogate, empty bottles and piles of netting- lay strewn about the room. </p><p> </p><p>Rey kept her eyes peeled. She was interested in something specific she recalled when she first met the legendary Luke Skywalker. It was something she didn't ask about at the time.  </p><p> </p><p>There, atop a small box in the corner was a compass. </p><p> </p><p>A silver domed disk glowing ever so slightly through intricate designs in the top. Rey picked it up and as she examined it, a voice from behind made her jump. </p><p> </p><p>“Interested in the compass?” </p><p> </p><p>Rey whipped around ready to defend herself until she realized who had spoken to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Master Skywalker!?”  </p><p> </p><p>Luke’s figure was transparent, outlined by a bluish glow. Rey was astonished. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey.” He nodded in acknowledgment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you're a phantom!” Rey stammered in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“More or less... that’s a lesson for another time. You seek out Exegol.” </p><p> </p><p>How did he know of her mission? More pressingly, how was he here? Rey knew only vaguely of Jedi ascension from what Leia had described to her.</p><p> </p><p>He continued, “The device you hold, was made by Jedi who lived in denial of the Darkside. Why would any user of the light need to go somewhere dark? Because of this, there's no trace of Sith affiliated planets within that compass’s charting system.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, what you’re saying is… this can’t get me to Exegol?” Rey’s shoulders fell. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it cannot.” Luke replied, “But it can get you to the next step toward it. There’s a planet in the outer rim, on it, the remnants of the Empire. Use this compass to guide you there and find what you seek.”  </p><p> </p><p>“And what is that?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll know when you’re there. It’s a planet called Kef Bir, in the Endor system.”  </p><p> </p><p>Rey contemplated this plan and nodded. She then asked hesitantly, “Wherever you are--however you are… do you know how this story plays out?” </p><p> </p><p>“Only the force knows that,” Luke answered. </p><p> </p><p>Rey abruptly knelt to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired of being used.” Her voice cracked. Pent up worry and fear flooded her mind. “There’s something wrong, Luke, with me, with the force, I can’t find answers in the light… I- “  </p><p> </p><p>Luke interrupted her “Every decision you make from now on is the right one. Don’t be afraid Rey, you’re ready.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ready for what?” She whispered, but Luke's presence had vanished. </p><p> </p><p>Rey remained on the floor. Don’t be afraid she repeated over and over but still, she was. The weight of the physical world, the spiritual world, and the mighty force itself was all too much.  </p><p> </p><p>Don’t be afraid.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed there in the middle of the hut for a long time. Her and her overpowering thoughts. She could meditate, but the idea of sitting calmly with all her internal turmoil was absurd. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Rey stood and set off for the only other place that this island might resolve her troubles. Maybe this time it would give her answers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>. . . </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bespin was cloudy. </p><p> </p><p>Not with a soft warm haze like in stories and old holo-ads, but an eerie shade of gray. They could barely see through the thick vapor that enveloped the ship. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this,” Poe said, slowing the Falcon’s speed. “We can’t see a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon they were dodging spires and knew they had reached the famed Cloud City… but the city was not an inviting one. Far from it. This place was a ghost town, the structures looked more like hollow shells, deserted and fragile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Chewie, you’ve been here before, has this place always been so creepy?” Finn asked. He stood looking over the Wookie’s shoulder out the round viewport.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie grunted a response. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s too quiet,” Poe said, steering the Falcon around the circumference of one particularly haunted-looking structure.</p><p> </p><p>Just then the ship shook violently, sending Finn off his feet and slamming into the passenger seat behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Not quite anymore.” He groaned. </p><p> </p><p>Chewie roared. Their sensors indicated five First Order probe droids at their rear.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn buddy, get on those guns!”</p><p> </p><p>“On it.” Finn didn’t hesitate to run back toward the gunner bay. Meanwhile, Chewie and Poe did their best to maneuver as the probes sent more bolts in their direction. </p><p> </p><p>Finn finally reached the turret. He whipped on the headset and positioned himself. After practice on previous missions, Finn had finally gotten the hang of the gunner's chair which he steered suavely to face his targets.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie bellowed as one of the enemy bolts hit the Falcon’s radar dish, scorching it out of commission. </p><p> </p><p>“This is not good!” Poe exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Weaving through the city, Finn was able to take down two of the five foes at close range. But the remaining three stayed just out of his line of sight, consistently hidden in the thick gray fog.</p><p> </p><p>“Poe you gotta get us outta these clouds!”</p><p> </p><p>The pilot mumbled, “It’s called Cloud City for a reason,” and in saying it he formed a solution.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, hold on.” He readied the ship for a steep climb. “Chewie, we’re goin’ up.”</p><p> </p><p>The Falcon turned abruptly upward, zooming quickly towards the atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>The droids reacted, but not quickly enough. The sheer force of the ship's movements propelled the nearby clouds away. And as the probes tried to catch up to the ship, they became exposed. Finn took them out one by one, three direct hits.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice aim buddy!” Poe shouted.</p><p> </p><p>As they flew back down towards the city, Finn rejoined the crew in the cockpit. </p><p> </p><p>“Those were advanced First Order Probes, that’s why they were able to cause so much damage.”</p><p> </p><p>Chewbacca expressed his dislike for the pesky machines with a low growl.</p><p> </p><p>“Artoo, any idea where Lando is?” Poe asked the droid.</p><p> </p><p>The astromech paused before letting out a stream of beeps. </p><p> </p><p>“Only one life form in range? There really isn't anyone here.” Poe noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least we’ve got our guy,” Finn said.</p><p> </p><p>They landed on the round platform outside one of the main buildings.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie insisted on staying with R2 on the Falcon. He wanted to fix the radar dish before they took off again.</p><p> </p><p>Finn and Poe proceeded down the walkway toward the main doors. The whole place was dead silent. They both wondered what kind of security they’d encounter upon reaching the entrance.  </p><p> </p><p>From the panel next to the door a simple robotic voice acknowledged them. “State your business.” </p><p> </p><p>Poe looked at Finn and then shrugged, “...we're here to see Lando.” </p><p> </p><p> The door slid open for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was easier than usual,” Poe said, surprised.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The cave was as dark and cold as she remembered.</p><p> </p><p>For a long time, she stood in front of the glass wall, numbly staring at her reflection. </p><p> </p><p>The last time she was here, she wanted answers about her parents. Now, she wanted answers about anything. Because now it seemed everything in her life was a question.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes and reached out.  </p><p> </p><p>As her fingers touched the wall, she felt an immediate surge. Her eyes snapped open, and before her was Kylo Ren.</p><p> </p><p>He was on the other side of the cave wall looking down at her.</p><p> </p><p>This time he wore the mask. As if he’d melded pieces of it back together with magma, lines of glowing red stretched across his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you leave me alone?” She spat. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was face to face with him-- but then something was wrong.  She could always recognize Kylo’s unwelcome presence, bittersweet as it was, and this wasn’t it. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his weapon was ignited.</p><p> </p><p>Rey jumped back as the red blade spun directly into the glassy barrier, shattering it on impact. </p><p>  </p><p>He advanced toward her and she brought up her saber just in time to defend against the oncoming blow. </p><p> </p><p>Their blades clashed, locking and sparking against one another. She could feel the immense power coming from her dark rival.</p><p> </p><p>As she forced the other saber down, she used her elbow to strike the head of her opponent. The impact damaged enough of the mask to reveal what lay underneath. </p><p> </p><p>Rey staggered back. Beneath the mask was her own face. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't be afraid of who you are,” It said in a distorted metallic voice. </p><p> </p><p>Rey lost her footing and fell backward, not onto the ground, but into icy black water behind her.  </p><p> </p><p>She stayed below the surface long enough to look up and see the enemy staring down from above. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was scared then; Frightened by this version of herself. This couldn’t be real.</p><p> </p><p>She recognized her emotions and tried to subdue them. She would not let this darkness win. Instead, she relaxed, focused her energy, and swam up.</p><p> </p><p>She broke the surface with incredible force, ready to take her opponent down. Her arms pulled back, teeth gritted, water stirring around her-- but the dark antagonist was gone. The cave, empty and silent. </p><p> </p><p>Rey floated there for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>The force was playing tricks on her from both sides. Ghosts and visions, games and riddles but never answers. Soon she was pulling herself up onto land. </p><p> </p><p>As she did, her hand grazed a piece of stone, the same material as the wall ahead of her. She then realized that pieces were strewn everywhere. There was a gaping hole in the cave wall.</p><p> </p><p>Could it have been more than a hallucination?  </p><p> </p><p>Behind the opening was more rock but fitted neatly in the center, an object stuck out. </p><p> </p><p>Rey approached it apprehensively but still, she was bathed in curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>Wedged in the stone was an intricate hilt. Not much more was visible than that. The crossguard was rounded and colored a tainted silver, the handle wrapped in a red leather band. </p><p> </p><p>Rey grabbed the hilt cautiously and pulled. The short blade unstuck easily and as it did she heard a cacophony of incoherent whispers all around her- a twang of dark impulse. But that was all, no real penalty for the act.</p><p> </p><p>Though the blade was sharp, the dagger as a whole was dull and Its historic quality implied it was made long ago. It had peculiar designs engraved across its service but the most notable was the one in the middle. An angled symbol that she recognized. But she did not know how.</p><p> </p><p>She was quite tired of the cave environment, and her wet hair and clothes had begun freezing to her body. She left, caressing the dagger that the force had revealed to her. </p><p> </p><p>Could it be an answer? Could the force have finally heard her and obliged her wishes? Was the force that clearly connected to her thoughts? She didn’t feel clearly connected. Again she felt used. </p><p> </p><p>But she also felt the object in her grasp had a strange importance, unknown to all but the force itself. Like so many things in her life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If this space was clean and occupied by civilians, it might be a prosperous place, but now it was unkempt and deserted.</p><p> </p><p>“Was there an evacuation?” Finn wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know...it doesn't look like anyone’s been here in a long time,” Poe answered.</p><p> </p><p>“The Order probably-” Finn was interrupted</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,“ Poe stopped. “Do you hear that?” They rounded a corner. </p><p> </p><p>Down the corridor in front of them, they could hear a whole group's worth of laughter. Strangely contorted laughter. </p><p> </p><p>They advanced toward the far end where a set of double doors etched with an intricate lattice pattern, opened to reveal a long dining table. Only this table wasn’t likely used for dining. </p><p> </p><p>Surrounding it were droids. All kinds of droids, Mostly rusted, and scrappy looking. These retired machines lazily acknowledged the two as they entered. The table’s surface was covered in junk and playing cards and at the head of it, a human man.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the ones causing all the ruckus out there?” He asked them, his wrinkled hands laid down his cards.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve got a droid problem-” The whole room turned to Finn tensely. “A First Order problem. That's...that's what I meant.” </p><p> </p><p>As Finn corrected himself and the droids went back to their game, the man stood and approached them.</p><p> </p><p>He was older, with dark skin and wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. He had a short silk cape and hobbled along on a slim, silver-domed cane. His bright yellow shirt betrayed the sterile aesthetic of the rest of the place. But then neither did the old droids loitering around.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Resistance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Lando Calrissian?”</p><p> </p><p>The man paused skeptically, “who sent you? Leia?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Maz Kanata.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. A long chuckle. “Of course she did.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you are Lando Calrissian? Maz said you’re a friend, that you can help us.”</p><p> </p><p>“When I help people, I lose people.” He said it quickly and well-rehearsed as if he’s had to say it many times before. When he didn’t add anything more, Poe dug further.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean here, on Bespin?”</p><p> </p><p>Lando looked ashamed, facing some painful memory behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The First Order claimed this planet quickly. Not for the city or its civilians but for its resources.” He explained. </p><p> </p><p>”They sucked the planet dry. Miners lost jobs, establishments lost customers- I watched the whole infrastructure break down. And what could I do? Going against the Order would mean endangering the people. But the alternative…….” He paused for a long moment. </p><p> </p><p>“When the Hosnian System was destroyed, that’s when the leftovers abandoned too. I don’t know how many of those people found safety elsewhere... I don't know how many of them are still alive. I do know that for however many aren't, I’ll always be partially responsible.”</p><p> </p><p>Poe thought about the recklessness he practiced before Crait. Would fewer people have fallen if it weren’t for his impulsive orders? If he hadn’t gotten involved, would the grief still haunt him in the same way? He understood Lando’s pain in that regard, yet Poe still wouldn’t give up this fight.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’m with the droids.” Lando gestured around the room. “I’ve found that they break far less than the living do, and they’re much easier to fix. ” Lando smiled tiredly and led them out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Poe was trying to come up with a counter for Lando’s claim. Of course, he agreed to some extent, but there was more to it. “I understand your perspective, but regardless of the losses, in this galaxy, when you help people and succeed, you save just as many as you lose.” </p><p> </p><p>Lando seemed to acknowledge this but before he could respond, Finn’s comlink beeped.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, Chewie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chewie as in Chewbacca-?” Lando was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>The Wookie’s response made the blood leave Finn’s face. “We’re coming.” He hung up the comlink.</p><p> </p><p>“Those probes must’ve sent out a signal The Order’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them raced down the hallway, Lando doing his best to keep up with his weak leg.</p><p>“Chewbacca’s here?” He called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Poe answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean…” Lando thought to himself, still advancing through the corridor. “What ship did you arrive in?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Millenium Falcon.” They called back in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Of course they did, Lando thought. Maz probably insisted upon it. She loved bringing trouble to his front door. </p><p> </p><p>Finn tried the comlink again, “Chewie are you there?” </p><p> </p><p>Chewbacca’s roar came through the device. It was a frantic roar, silenced as the line was suddenly disconnected.  </p><p> </p><p>Finn cursed under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>They rounded one more corner before reaching the blast door leading out to the landing pad. </p><p>Finn was about to charge through it, but Poe stopped him just before.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait, we can’t just go out there. If Chewie is caught, the worst we could do is get caught too. Lando, is there a way to see what’s going on out there?” </p><p>  </p><p>Lando pushed forward toward the panel beside the door. After a few seconds, a screen revealed the live security feed of the docking area outside.  </p><p> </p><p>They caught a glimpse of Chewbacca being restrained by a security collar and led into a transport by a group of stormtroopers. </p><p> </p><p>Beside the transport, the Falcon was being tethered to a First Order vehicle designed to impound ships in scenarios like this.  </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve gotta stop them. We need a plan.” Finn spoke.  </p><p> </p><p>“A quick one,” Poe said, he was looking at the screen, watching two troopers advance down the walkway toward the door.  </p><p>  </p><p>Lando spoke up “There’s no way we can get to them from this vantage point. If that transport is here it means they’ve got a destroyer in range.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s where they’re taking Chewbacca and the ship then. We have to get aboard that destroyer. But how?” Poe added.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna try and board a First Order Star Destroyer?” Lando looked at them like they were crazy. The troopers were almost to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really not that hard, I used to-” with a flash of epiphany Finn said, “I’ve got a plan.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BB-8 was a helpful droid in the assembly line. He was a spritely multi-use tool on one speedy wheel. C3P0 was not so physically gifted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose watched the golden droid waddle frantically away from Klaud, a Trotadome Space slug who seemed particularly angry. Rose had seen the two talking moments before, Threepio must have found a way to offend the creature though it likely wasn't his intention.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left her work station, confident the mechanic’s crew could continue unattended. “Hey, 3P!” She said upon approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Miss Tico.” Threepio acknowledged. His large round eyes matched his panicked demeanor as if he was built for hysteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Klaud character has quite a temper, I only asked how he manages mechanics without any limbs, it was a purely logical inquiry,” he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok, I’m sure he’ll forgive you.” Rose smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way I can be of service?” He tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually yes, have you seen Babu around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Threepio’s primary service was communications. His best use was translating the exotic languages of those who joined the Resistance from lesser-known worlds. Klaud was one example, but more notably, Babu Frik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Babu was an Anzellan with a plethora of knowledge. He knew everything about tech, down to microscopic characteristics. He was also tiny. Which meant tracking him down- along with not stepping on during the process- was often a challenge.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not seen him, but I know that Anzellans are quite easily distracted, maybe he’s wandered off to-” as Threepio continued, Rose noticed four tiny fingers appear around the side of the droids golden head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually 3P, could you spin around?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is he over there?” Threepio questioned as he turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There hung Babu Frik, tugging on some round mechanism affixed to the back of the droids head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time Babu realized he was being observed, the disk he was prying finally popped off. “Heyaaay!” exclaimed the small creature with immense enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s on the back of your head Threepio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Babu hopped down before C3P0 could react in his panicked way. “My heavens! What business does he have there!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When the droid calmed, Babu spoke up to him from the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The droid and the Anzellan bickered back and forth in their strange language until finally, Threepio translated for Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babu says he needed a specific part for his device and I had the only acceptable one left on base.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That made sense. The Resistance was making good progress here and had already constructed most of the cloaking devices but their materials were running low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says the piece he took from my cranium is not vital to my function. He says I can have it back when we’ve won the war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two went back to bickering and Rose smiled but that last statement made her sad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘When we’ve won the war.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This war had always been a part of her life, she could only dream of a galaxy without it. The thought reminded her to check in with Leia. Rose excused herself from the two-way conversation and left to find the General.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they often were, Maz and Leia sat together at the edge of the base. No one really knew what they talked about but they hoped it was some secret to victory. More likely the two women were simply confiding in one another.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose didn’t want to interrupt them but it had been a while since the Finn and the others left for their mission. She found it hard to focus on her work when Finn was away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Organa, Maz?” They turned to her.  “Any word from the Falcon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet my dear,” Maz answered. She watched Rose's expression sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, they’re fully capable. And they have Lando with them,” Maz assured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the Resistance know that we’re…” Finn sounded frazzled in the holorecording.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a bit tied up here, it’ll be a while before we get back to base.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was in response to the message Rey had sent, informing them of her new destination. She supplied them with the coordinates to Kef Bir but it seemed they wouldn’t need them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t come with you Rey. We have to fix this but please, be careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon buddy.” Poe could be heard in the background.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finn gave one more good intended nod before the message ended. Rey hoped Finn and the others were ok. She transmitted the message back to base as requested and began prepping her ship for takeoff, using the compass again chart the accurate path. She would go to Kef Bir alone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey kept the dagger tucked snuggly at the back of her belt while she did one last check on the ship's vitals. As she moved to the back of the cabin, she felt that familiar presence.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey whipped around, facing the cockpit where Kylo Ren now stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this a bad time?” he asked blandly.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gritted her teeth. “It’s always a bad time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The power of this connection was inexplicable to her still. Regardless, she acknowledged that they could now interact physically through this bond. She ignited her saber.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo responded the same, his crossguard blade crackled loudly at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of the size of the ship, each saber illuminated its own space: The back of the cabin, a cool blue. The front, a flickering red. The result was a soft shade of purple that lit up their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s demeanor remained relaxed despite the drawing of weapons. He wasn’t attacking her, so there must be a greater purpose for his appearance.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve spoken with The Emperor,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’ve sided with him-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ren interrupted. “I have other plans…” He paused, “I offered you my hand once, you wanted to take it, why didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve killed me...why didn't you?” She countered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Palpatine told me about your past. “ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey faltered for a moment. What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about her past? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He claims to know who you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed out a breath “People keep telling me they know me…...No one does.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do.” he held her in his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All was quiet but the waves on Acht-To’s rocky shore and the chirps of porgs outside the ship</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Kylo’s face twitch slightly. He couldn’t see her surroundings but he recognized the sounds of the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew where she was.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beep went off behind him, signaling her ship had finished calculating it’s course. Before she could act, Kylo spun his weapon around, sliding it across the entire surface of the console.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Rey lunged forward as Kylo turned to face her.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm coming for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon The two troopers arrived at the door and were greeted with the same robotic voice, “State your business.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the First Order; we demand access into this building to bring its residents in for questioning.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened for them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two troopers were seen entering the building for a few minutes and then exiting with a man in a short silky cape. The man was escorted across the walkway, hobbling along on his cane. As they got closer to the transport, a commanding officer arrived to acknowledge the prisoner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lando Calrissian.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commander was a spindly young fellow with jutting boney features. “We did a background check on you. Seems your specialties include gambling and betrayal. So...” He looked Lando up and down. “are you an ally of the First Order?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Only if the First Order can refrain from disrupting peace, but that seems to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>specialty.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You disrupted your own peace when you colluded with the Resistance!” He spat. Then he pointed at the Falcon being towed off behind him. “We know this ship and what side of the war it resides on. Now we’ll take it as a trophy to silence those who see it as a symbol of rebellion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man got very close to Lando’s face before continuing, “and we will find whoever brought it here and have them executed. Provided you haven’t helped them, you won’t suffer that same fate.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The commander turned on his heel and ordered the prisoner to be escorted aboard the transport. The troopers did as instructed and soon, they were headed back up through the clouds towards a looming Star Destroyer. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lando sat across from a restrained Chewbacca and when the ship jolted upon landing, he gave the Wookie a quick wink. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey exhaled angrily at the sight of the smoking console.  The controls were shot. The ship was toast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>D-0 rolled out from under the table near the refresher. “You’re pretty quiet,” She said. She’d forgotten the little droid was even there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Deeee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, you had to see that, he’s…my enemy” It took her too long to think up a word for what he was to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to prevent him from getting what he wanted and right now he wanted her.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>D-0 chirped. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t take off in this ship.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“OOOOO” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What other ship?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The quaint droid proceeded to lead Rey out of the decommissioned pod and towards the edge of the island. D-O was following the faint signal of a ship reported as out of service for years. As they got closer, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember a ship: An X-wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d seen it briefly during her visit a year ago- another thing she never asked about. Sure enough, there was the fighter, sitting still beneath the waves.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took a deep breath. The next step was obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had practiced lifting rocks and boulders. She sometimes helped lift heavy cargo from Resistance ships. It was helpful for the crew and good exercise for her, but this was a whole new challenge. An entire T-65B X-wing up and onto dry land? She had to maintain incredible focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another few breaths and she reached toward it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, she felt the ship waivered under her efforts and then slowly, it lifted. Little by little, until finally, it was out of the sea completely. Her mind was clear of everything as the vehicle rose directly across from her, water spilling from its crevices. For only an instant she recognized her progress and was impressed by her accomplishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Rey hadn’t succeeded yet and It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought that disrupted her focus. The vehicle shuddered in response. She felt her strength and concentration straining but this seemed to have no effect on the ship. It was moving seamlessly on its own without her guidance.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was bewildered by this, until she turned and saw Luke, again, a translucent figure standing on one of the island's grassy green hills above her.  His arm outstretched, eyes closed. Carefully he guided the ship down onto a rocky clearing nearby. He smiled at Rey before disappearing again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was tired of all these unbidden mystical occurrences, but she admitted her gratitude for Luke and the powers of the force as she slid into the X-wings cockpit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the other ship had a convenient living space, the T-65 she sat in now, was far more to her liking. She had stowed away all her belongings as fast as she could, finding a comfortable spot for D-O in the cargo compartment. She turned on communications to keep the small droid company during the flight (and ultimately for the droid to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> company.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The helmet left in the cockpit was too big for her, but there was no way Rey was piloting an X-wing without wearing the proper gear. This was a dream come true, one cherished moment in a whirlwind of chaos. She was happy to be among the stars again, however brief until the next dilemma sucked her in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her urge to avoid more conflict, she knew she’d never be satisfied until this fight was over. That the fight would never end was her biggest fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cause that would mean she’d failed ...failed to be the hero everyone expected her to be. But was that truly her destiny?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon had arrived in the hangar after the transport and was promptly searched for lifeforms. However, It wasn’t searched for powered down droids that posed no real threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is exactly what R2D2 intended as his systems came out of low-power mode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship was left unattended which meant the whole bay was deserted by all but Artoo who rolled down the loading ramp and across the sleek floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the nearest computer input port and readied his interface arm. The scomp link fit into the socket and soon he was in the ship's database. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His task was to unlock Chewbacca’s cell door when prompted but while he waited, he did a little digging on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lando was being escorted onto a turbo lift by his two captors.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad the General doesn't make us wear uniforms like this.” Poe said from behind the helmet, “no wonder it’s easy to take out troopers,” They slowed to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can barely see a shot coming from in here. I can’t….” Poe began smacking his head down over and over trying to glimpse at his feet. “I can’t even see my toes.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop that?” Finn snapped, his voice slightly altered by the built-in microphone.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They got off the turbo lift and walked down the next corridor with Lando as their mock hostage. Chewie had been taken to a different cell level than the one Lando was assigned which made it difficult for the group, especially Poe who quite obviously had trouble adjusting to the attire. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I just... This armor is so impractical. I’m hot, are you hot?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lando leaned a little toward Finn, “do you think you’re buddy here can pass as a stormtrooper?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if he stops complaining,” Finn muttered. He didn’t enjoy being back in this environment any more than Poe did.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok ok, I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m starting to understand why you deserted this lifestyle. It’s incredibly uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finn stopped in his tracks “the real discomfort was being forced to kill innocent people and never knowing a life I could’ve had!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were a stormtrooper?” Lando asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Finn seemed to regain some composure. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That short outburst had caught the attention of a lone trooper down the hallway, who stood blankly staring until Finn and Poe straightened and then continued on with their prisoner. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were around the corner Poe asked, “Do you think they suspected us?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not the most graceful stormtrooper.” Finn pushed past him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Finn…” He looked at his friend’s expressionless white mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe was starting to realize the significance of such concealing armor. It dehumanized them. All these stormtroopers were really just people... brainwashed into killers, another method of the First Order’s cruelty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to keep reminding myself that, they're just like us but ...lost.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay. I was found, maybe there's hope for them too.” Maybe it was the distortion in the helmet but Finn didn’t sound very confident. They didn't further the conversation, they’d reached Chewie’s cell.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Artoo? Do you copy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cell door immediately slid open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Droids are the best,” Finn noted, and they entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At first, the Wookie made a low growl, but when Poe and Finn revealed themselves, he roared happily as they helped him out of the bindings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, we’re not out yet, the tricky part is gonna be getting to the Falcon-“ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't let that happen.” This was presumably the same trooper who had seen them bickering earlier. She was alone in the doorway with a single blaster raised towards the four of them. They lifted their hands above their heads, all except Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped towards her, “You don’t have to do this you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my duty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They just want you to think it is.” When she didn’t argue, he continued, “you have the right to choose your own path. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave. I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, she lowered her blaster slightly, but not entirely, for back-up had arrived. The doorway was now filled with stormtroopers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d really been caught this time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They stood in a small uninteresting room; they’re backs toward the door. Chewie, Lando, Poe, and Finn now awaited a swift demise. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two First Order Executioners were dispatched for the task, this time equipped with standard blasters rather than the usual laser axes, likely for the sake of convenience.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your plan almost worked... unless getting captured was part of your plan,” Lando said unamused. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Finn sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This whole ‘getting captured,’ It’s a tough habit to break,” said Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’ll be easy to break when we’re dead,” Finn added cynically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chewie let out a roar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of, why are they taking so long?” Lando asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blast door opened abruptly behind them, but they didn’t need to turn to know who entered, for his voice filled the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you waiting, scum. As soon as I got word of this, I came right away to enjoy it” General Hux announced, “in fact, I might enjoy it even more if I get to do the honors myself.”   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hux acquired a gun from the executioner and aimed it steadily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn squeezed his eyes tight and thought of all that he was leaving behind. His friends. His new family. He felt guilty for being yet another loss in Rose Tico’s life. He regretted not spending more time with Rey. Ultimately, he was letting the Resistance as a whole down by letting himself and his team be executed. All for nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s thoughts were a bit more aggressive. That smug, pasty, fire-haired man, I can’t believe he’s getting what he wants.” He muttered furiously, “that slimy weasel gets- “ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two blasts went off behind the four of them. They all whipped around to see Hux standing among the fallen troopers, smoke rising out of his blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the spy.” He declared awkwardly as if the phrase had been building up in him and now he could finally admit it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Finn exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it.” Said Poe with a blinding grin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not.” Finn countered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get us to our ship?” Lando asked the general. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hux lead them through the Star Destroyer toward the hanger bay. It was easier for Poe to move now that the armor was off. Chewbacca helped Lando move along quickly with his weak leg.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they got there, everyone moved promptly to the ship. However, Finn was halted by Hux who said pressingly, “shoot me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Finn was confused. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot me in the arm, otherwise they’ll kno-.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finn didn’t hesitate-- to shoot Hux directly above the knee. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The General went down hard, clutching the fresh wound. Finn took this opportunity to ask. “Why are you helping us?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hux looked up with venom in his eyes, “I don’t care if you win… I need Kylo Ren to lose.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was good enough for Finn, he despised Kylo Ren too, but something told him that Hux’s close relationship with the new Supreme Leader was a particularly unhealthy one. He turned and ran off toward the Falcon, leaving Hux to whatever fate he deserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Chewie and Poe prepped the ship for takeoff, Finn made sure R2 was on board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The astromech beeped at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The droid beeped again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe! R2 says he searched the destroyer’s database. He says he’s got news for Leia!” Finn called up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Poe shouted back from the cockpit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn joined them there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to go back to base then... I hope Rey’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s fine Finn, I mean she can lift boulders with her mind. She’s a miracle.” Poe said as he prepped for hyperspace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chewie roared in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn sighed, “she’s still Rey…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the X-wing was in range she called back, “Alright D-O, can you patch me into the Resistance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dee!” the little droid answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Rey was on a call with Leia and Maz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve found the next step to getting to Exegol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” The General spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke’s compass is leading me to a planet named Kef Bir, there we should find answers,” she smiled softly, “how are things on base?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Steady recruitment and excellent progress on the cloaking mechanisms.” Maz answered. “Say, your signal is reading as a fighter, didn’t you leave in a pod?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pod is shot but I found this ship with a little help from an old friend.” She left it at that. “Has the Falcon returned yet?” She inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, we just heard from them though, they’re on their way back to base now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Rey felt relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means you’re on your own. Good luck Rey,” Maz said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May the force be with you,” Leia added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And may it be kind,” Rey said to no one but herself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hux entered the command deck with far too much confidence. After what had just transpired, including the wound in the man's knee, when he explained: “they overpowered me, forced me to show them the way to the hangar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pryde saw right through it.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Allegiant General nodded dryly at the lies before taking the gun from a nearby trooper and promptly shooting Hux in the other leg. He dropped to the floor seething in pain at the stinging sensation he’d now felt twice that day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After being dragged off to a cell, it did not take long for the interrogation process to show results. Hux was spilling all he knew- which was actually very little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mimban,” he grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they retrieved your messages from Mimban, but you remain unaware of their base location?” Pryde scowled. “Useless. Searching their freighter revealed more answers than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pryde was working closely with the Supreme Leader now, as per the request of Palpatine. He had already given Ren the coordinates to Kef Bir that were found on the Falcon. Now he would call again to inform him of this new development.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned away from the petulant man on the floor in front of him and activated his comlink to Kylo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your suspicions about the General were correct, it seems he’s betrayed us; Helping four prisoners escape and feeding information of our movements to the Resistance.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sat in the cockpit of his tie and remained silent. Of course Hux betrayed him. Though it wasn’t for the Resistance’s Benefit, he knew Hux despised that pathetic rebellion, it was just that he despised Ren more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be bothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal with the situation as you see fit General.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo shut off the coms and continued on his new course to Kef Bir.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pryde was left to deal with Hux. He stood over the beaten ex-general lying helplessly in the middle of the cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve been better off leaving with those filthy rebels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never sink to their level.” blood-stained his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...It seems you’ve sunken farther.” Pryde frowned. “To betray a movement as mighty as the First Orders, it’s unthinkable. Yet you’ve done it. You sicken me beyond words. You’ve forsaken yourself, you have nothing left.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pryde went to the door and ordered the nearest guards. “Take this disgrace to a desolate planet and leave him there to rot.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Anywhere specific sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pryde thought for a moment before answering, “Parnassos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux felt his stomach drop. Already he knew he had doomed himself but now death might be better than being stranded on Parnassos. He’d never survive that place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he’d known was power and now it was ripped from him. Pryde was right, he had nothing left.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kef Bir was a bit like Acht-to ... if Acht-to was angry. The sea raged, sending mountainous waves crashing against each other. The land featured tall grass, sweeping back with harsh gusts of wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her destination was not the land though, but the most obvious characteristic of this planet. Massive remains of the legendary Death Star set in the center of the wild sea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey landed her X-wing on a long section of the broken structure. From there the piece acted as a dock leading to the heart of the Death Star remnants. She started along, following a faint pull in the force.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Within the abandoned space, she climbed upward using any jutting characteristics to aid her ascent. Her movements came instinctually and she thought about her old lifestyle on Jakku. Most of those days were unfulfilling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the life she had now, every day was crowded with adventure. Was it really what she wanted? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly from the climb. Eventually, she pulled herself up to what felt like the end of her upward trek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a large room with a round window that let in light, contrasting a short black throne in front of it. She’d heard tales of this. Luke wrote briefly about Vader’s redemption in his journal. Leia had mentioned it too. This must be where that legendary showdown took place all those years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flinched at the abrupt sound of mechanical clicking on her left. She turned to find the wall had slid open to reveal a dark space. She entered it hesitantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More games</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with sleek cargo crates, scattered all around the edges of the walls. Rey followed her intuition toward the back where a small pyramid-shaped object sat on a stone pedestal.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Observing the device she could tell it was designed for navigation. Something old, older than the compass in Luke’s Hutt. A wayfinder. She picked it up and rotated it in her hands. This would get her to Exogol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey turned to leave but was disoriented by the scene outside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond the door, the room had changed, everything was restored. The walkways and railings as they must have been before the Death Star’s destruction. And she heard a voice, echoed through the space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never…. I’ll never turn to the dark side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped out in front of the throne and down the steps in front of her… was Luke. A much younger Luke Skywalker than she’d known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She advanced toward him cautiously. “Luke?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words echoed around her as he spoke, “I am a Jedi, like my father before me.” Rey was confused by his words. Why was he telling her this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a shiver up her spine as something brushed through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down as a pale hand reached through her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reeled around as quickly as possible, gasping in horror. In her place stood Emperor Palpatine, a ghastly figure. “If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed.” He growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey backed away quickly from him as he brought up both hands and emitted a spray of vibrant lightning at her old master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LUKE!” She screamed. Rey had never seen this type of energy before. Each shock sent waves through the force and they kept coming. Palpatine was relentless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a shadow-like figure joined the Emperor's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darth Vader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never seen him, only heard of the fear he evoked and now she understood. He and Palpatine made a terrifying pair. And Luke was immobilized. This fight wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was devastated for him. For herself. Was this the position she was in? Luke was so alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father please!” he cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Palpatine answered his pleas, “and now Skywalker, you will die.” An evil smile spread across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia had told her that Vader was her and Luke’s father, but Rey could hardly believe that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were in her eyes, “Help him!” She screamed at the masked figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he remained still, watching his son be tortured at the hand of his master. She was desperate now, but like Luke, she had no control. “Help him.” She pleaded again but this time it was just a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flurry, Vader turned to the Emperor and grabbed him. He lifted the man above his head and carried him to the nearby railing, Rey watched the wicked man be tossed away as if he was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tremendous sense of relief washed over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the Emperor’s cries could no longer be heard, a brilliant blue energy whipped through the room and pushed Rey off her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wayfinder flew out of her grasp and rolled across the floor of the throne room which now appeared as it was when she arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The object stopped directly at the base of Kylo's tall dark figure. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was the first to meet them when they arrived back on Ajan Kloss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back!” She hugged Finn, almost toppling him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” He smiled at her. He would wait to mention how close he was to yet another execution. Right now, she should feel happy without interruption. Rose was a constant light in his life, she deserved as much good as she gave. And she gave a lot, not just to him, but to everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maz was the next person to greet them, more specifically to greet Lando. “Calrissian you old dog, good to see you’ve been resurrected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only you could pull a man from his grave, Maz.  You just love to cause trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It worked, didn’t it?” she raised a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they continued on with their conversation, Poe came out of the ship. His expression was tense. He had stayed aboard to listen to R2’s message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached Finn and Rose, the astromech following behind him. “Where’s the general?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s over in the briefing room, Is everything ok?” Rose wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R2 found important information about the new fleet,” Poe explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good news or bad news?” Finn asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe didn’t answer, but his demeanor brought the attention of all those around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they were gathered around the briefing area to hear what Artoo had discovered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood quickly. She was still bewildered by what she’d seen but In Kylo’s company, she put up her guard immediately. She brought up her saber.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo had picked up the Wayfinder and was examining it. After a short bout of silence, he turned to her and spoke, “Look at yourself. You think you’re a Jedi. But you know deep down that’s not true. The Jedi were hypocrites, obsessed with vanity. Still, you want so badly to prove you're just like them, but you’ve proven something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give. That. To me.” Rey demanded harshly. She was tired of him catching up to her, tired of him knowing how she felt and using it to prod her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The darkness is in you Rey, in both of us.” He went on, “surrender to it. I’ll help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it.” She sneered, ignoring his suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Two of these were made you know, I have the first, ” He paused, admiring the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only way you’re getting to Exegol is with me.” and then he crushed it with his bare hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey let out a primal roar and immediately began her attack. How dare he prevent her from getting the answers she deserved. A nuisance. A fiend that she would rid the galaxy of. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She lunged at him, but he was quick to dodge. After two more strikes, he brought up his saber to block hers. Pushing her weapon away from him, he stepped back further toward an opening in the floor. A quick motion and he hopped into the space, down toward the next level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t a full-scale briefing. Most of the Resistance was still on recruitment missions. This was only a small group made up of Maz, Lando, Finn, Rose, Lieutenant Connix, Commander D’acy, and a handful of others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia leaned against a console, her posture attentive but her eyes absent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe began speaking, “the Final Order fleet has pre-set coordinates. When they receive instruction they will arrive in formation above Jakku. That’s where the coordinates lead, that's where our battle will take place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“History repeats itself,” Maz said. She was referring to the last battle between the Empire and the Rebels almost 3 decades previously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it always Jakku?” Finn mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve also found that each destroyer is run by sentinels. These are mechanical beings, presumably fabricated by the Emperor.” Poe continued, “They’re much more accurate than a typical human crew and total control of them is ensured via one dominant source.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A single operation output,” Rose noted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Poe confirmed. “Based on their formation, I believe that output is on the First Order’s Steadfast. Which means if we infiltrate that ship and shut down the signal, the whole fleet is disabled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Finn smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group seemed pleased with their odds, a feeling less known to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where do we start?” Connix asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe grinned, “I’d say we call back the recruitment teams and start prepping for this thing. This could be it. What do you say Gener-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia stood abruptly, her hand clutching her forehead. She stumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was very wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They helped her to a nearby cot.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had reached the lowest level and now moved along the dock-like structure towards the ships. Kylo was simply dodging Rey’s matching her strength in his defenses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you leave me alone!?” she shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too important,”  he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even her enemy believed she had some greater purpose, why could everyone see it but her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She used the force to block Kylos swing, feeling the energy of his blade just inches from her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have burning questions. I can answer them.” He spoke softly despite his aggressive movements. He pulled away sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She desperately wanted those answers. But not from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you tell me is a lie!” she declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swung her weapon and he countered it by mimicking her previous technique. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never lied to you,” he countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As an enormous wave formed around them, Rey performed a massive jump to evade it and Kylo followed behind.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about what he had said back on Acht-To. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Palpatine told me about your past. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She did not want answers from him, but she might not have no choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their sabers burned a bright purple as they clashed together and held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I to Palpatine?” Rey demanded to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was tense with effort but he held her gaze with knowing eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed off of her in one swift motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He believes you’re the Chosen One.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d heard that title before, briefly in her early studies of the Jedi. They foresaw the rise of a Chosen One who would take down the Sith and restore the force. Was that her? It didn’t feel right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huge wave disrupted them. Rey jumped back to avoid it but Kylo seemed to stay as it crashed over the walkway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook, waiting for her opponent to reveal himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The waves receded against the side of the jagged metal structure and soon Kylo appeared out of the sea spray.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A prophecy, not of the Jedi but of the Sith.” He called out to her. “A dark one that will resurrect the Sith, making them more powerful than before” He spoke to her calmly which didn't match the feelings roiling inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was furious. She wanted the man in front of her to stop speaking. She wasn’t dark. She wasn’t evil like the Sith. She didn’t want to hurt anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could get any closer to her, she closed the gap between them by leaping towards him with her saber drawn. She crashed down on him with the ferocity of the sea around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a prophecy!” she shouted </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her emotions flooded her senses, tears in her eyes, anger in her movements. She pursued him again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo watched her unhinge, her anger overtaking her as she attacked. Every blow flooded with fury. She was so strong, so passionate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see if it was true, what she was truly capable of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let her keep coming at him till she began showing signs of fatigue. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her next swing was weaker than the one before and Kylo began again, this time coming at her with his own brute strength.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By now she knew he was toying with her, only attacking when she grew slower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he was trying to prove, she’d had enough of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment everything happened very fast. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben felt a surge in the force. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An incredible sorrow passed over him and his body went numb. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched his lightsaber drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was her chance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She took the saber and spun it directly into Kylo's center. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the moment of impact, Rey felt it too. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knew.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia,” she whispered </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And Kylo dropped to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The galaxy had lost a princess.</p><p>The Resistance had lost a general.</p><p>And those closest to Leia had lost a friend.</p><p>Lando and Maz consoled Chewie who roared in agony.</p><p>Finn held Rose as she sobbed into his chest. </p><p>Poe went on a long walk around the base, gathering his thoughts as BB-8 rolled alongside him.</p><p>C3P0 sat quietly in the mechanics bay with R2.</p><p>Connix sent out the message to the recruitment teams, calling them back to base. </p><p>Those who knew dreaded having to inform each returning group of the terrible news. </p><p> </p><p>. . .  <br/> </p><p> <br/>To her surprise, Rey felt only guilt and sadness as she knelt beside him. </p><p>There was no sense of victory, only hurt.<br/> <br/>She saw that hurt reflected in his eyes.</p><p>He was still Leia’s son after all… and his mother never truly lost hope in him. </p><p>Rey knew that. Would he ever know that? <br/> <br/>Reaching out toward his injury, she brought all her energy to her palm. Breathing slowly, she felt the power, leaving her and entering him. Her eyes were closed but Ben’s remained open as he watched Rey heal his wound.</p><p>He even felt a tingling sensation as the scar healed on his cheek. He’d never seen this before. This was the hidden power that Palpatine spoke of.</p><p>“This is impossible.” He whispered.</p><p>“Nothing’s impossible.”<br/> <br/>She looked at him sadly. She was deeply conflicted. She shouldn't have saved him he thought.<br/>  <br/>“I did want to take your hand…” she said, “Ben’s hand.” A tear left her eye but he didn’t get to watch it streak down her face. She stood abruptly and left him laying on the dock.  <br/> <br/>Rey took his TIE. It already had the wayfinder installed. She would go to Exegol and finish her mission. <br/> </p><p><br/>. . . </p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be arriving soon, initiate the next phase of the plan.”</p><p>“Yes my lord,” Pryde bowed to his master.</p><p>“I can trust you to oversee the battle?”</p><p>“Of course. I will serve you now as I did in the old wars.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>And the Emperor's wicked projection vanished.</p><p>Pryde stood in his personal quarters aboard the Steadfast. With Hux gone, he was now the highest rank of military command. This was his ship, his war, his power. Even the most feared man in the galaxy trusted him. </p><p>He would initiate Palpatine's order and the fleet would arrive at Jakku.</p><p>He would not let a minuscule group of rebels beat him. Every odd was in his favor and it would remain that way, whatever the cost.</p><p><br/> . . .</p><p> </p><p>The odds were against them. That’s what Poe had decided. </p><p>As he walked around the base, he found his best method of coping was plotting. </p><p>He had fabricated a plan in his mind but then they lacked so many resources.  The recruitment teams had arrived back on base with their new allies. But these incoming groups were primarily small ships with even smaller crews. </p><p>And the demeanor of these individuals had decreased immensely with the news of Leia’s passing.</p><p>Poe started to doubt himself. He wondered if she ever did that.</p><p>Eventually, he sought out Maz. </p><p>“We have to leave soon, do you think this is enough?” he asked</p><p>“No,” Maz said blankly, but she didn’t seem at all worried. In fact, she was looking out at the bustling of pilots and mechanics with a satisfied expression.</p><p>“Do you know something I don’t?” Poe asked.</p><p>“I'm over 900 years old, I know a lot of things you don’t.”</p><p>“I'm starting to think maybe you’d make a better General-”<br/>“You’re wrong Dameron, you’ve fought your whole life, learned from your mistakes.” She looked up into his tired eyes. </p><p>“It’s your turn to lead them and I believe you’re ready...so did she.”</p><p>He was processing her words when he noticed the attention of the crew around him was pulled to the sky. </p><p>At first, he thought it was the First Order, coming straight to them before they even had a chance to properly prepare, but the ships weren’t angled destroyers. They were still large but featured more rounded edges and a kind of graceful manner.</p><p>“Connix, who is that?” Poe asked without taking his eyes off the new arrival. </p><p>Connix who stood near a communications console listened to the outgoing message from the main ship. She smiled in disbelief, “It's Alderaan, General.” </p><p>Poe was in awe. </p><p>“Now it’s enough,” Maz said from beside him.</p><p>The Alderaanian Frigate, appropriately named “The Last Hope” hung in the sky while its shuttles arrived on base to make introductions. </p><p>A tall sandy-haired man descended the ramp of the sleek shuttle and approached Poe. “Are you General Dameron?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“I’m Ransolm Casterfo, an old friend of Leia's. I’m sorry to hear…” Poe saw the man's face falter.</p><p> “Thank you.” Poe nodded respectfully.</p><p>“She let me act as a sort of ambassador for this project.”</p><p>“And what project is that?” Poe inquired.</p><p>A slim older woman with blonde hair appeared at Casterfo’s side and he promptly introduced her. “Ah, this is Administrator Eglyn Valmor.” </p><p>The woman began answering Poe’s question. “When we received a word of what you were going up against, we knew it was time to make ourselves known. ”</p><p>“I don't understand, where’d you get the resources for a whole fleet?”</p><p>“It was not easy and it's been in the works for some time now but… for those who lived through the rise of the Empire, It’s easy to pick out… certain similarities.” She smirked up at the main frigate. Poe was starting to see it. </p><p>Though most of the ship’s characteristics were smooth and polished, some jarring features reminded him of a certain battle station that he had become quite familiar with. </p><p>“You scrapped the first Death Star to build your ships?” </p><p>“It was Leia's Idea.” Valmor smiled.</p><p>Poe immensely  impressed, “and the crew?“ </p><p>“All that remains of Alderaan and more. We’re with you in this fight, stronger than ever”</p><p>“Brilliant.” Poe was amazed. “Connix call everyone in. It’s time to put this plan into action.”</p><p> </p><p> . . .</p><p><br/> <br/>She shouldn’t have saved him.</p><p>She was the Chosen One, a prophesied being with the power to heal. She was godlike and he... </p><p>He was a nobody.<br/> <br/>Yet still, she had faith enough in him to save his life. How could she have hope that even he had lost in himself?  <br/> <br/>The sea seemed to quiet down since she left as if her emotions were tied to the elements. He was looking off at the horizon now, searching for purpose, thinking of his mother.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Hey kid,” the voice came from behind him. <br/> <br/>He turned to see the blue aura of his old master.</p><p>“Told you I’d see you around.” </p><p>Ben might have revolted against this interaction- if he wasn’t so numb.</p><p>“My mother.” his voice cracked.</p><p>“She was so strong,” Luke said. “Everything she faced, so strong through all of it. But the hardest of all was you.”</p><p>Ben thought of all that he had put her through and his eyes began to sting.</p><p>“Leia sensed darkness in you from the very beginning. She believed Palpatine was manipulating you somehow, but I didn't believe her, I’d seen the Emperor perish.” Luke took on an expression of guilt, “I searched for answers to aid her torment but I couldn't find any. I thought that I could train you myself, to prove to her there was nothing wrong. But then there was...and I acted foolishly…. ”</p><p>Ben Solo finally let the tears, kept suppressed with his emotions for decades, fall from his eyes and down his face.</p><p>“Ben, I am truly sorry. So is your father… so is your mother.”</p><p>Ben’s breath wavered. </p><p>“None of us were strong enough to save you...until now. Rey’s act has cut you from Palpatine's ties. She has freed you.” </p><p>“If he tries to reveal her past....”</p><p>Luke's expression became more tense. “We all have to face our truths.” </p><p>Ben swallowed looking down at the saber that now represented his dark tormented past. It was time to look to the future. “I know what I have to do,” he said. </p><p>One last glance at it before he sent the weapon sailing into water.</p><p>“We’re with you all the way,” Luke nodded.</p><p>We?</p><p>Ben felt the presence of the force unlike he ever had before. Untethered from darkness, he felt the presence of generations of force users, bathed in a light that had been foreign to him since he could remember.  </p><p>He wasn’t alone anymore. </p><p>And Rey wouldn’t be either. </p><p><br/> . . .</p><p> </p><p>Leia had been their beacon of inspiration and that was a tough role to fill.</p><p>But Poe Dameron would try and fill it.</p><p>“We are on the verge of what very well may be our last stand,” </p><p>The group was larger now, there were variant species among the crowd. They had done a good job of recruiting new allies. <br/>Ransolm Casterfo and Administer Valgmor, along with members of the Alderaanian crew stood proudly among them.</p><p>“Our enemy has officially mobilized to Jakku, they're waiting for us.”</p><p>He thought about what Lando had said. As soon as he spoke of the plan, these people's lives would be in danger and It would be his responsibility... but then their lives were always in danger, as long as the First Order reigned. </p><p>Poe would much rather go down fighting and looking at the faces of his brave friends and colleagues, he knew they would too. </p><p>“Our smallest fighters will lead the attack, directing the Final Order’s fire to the front while our biggest ships under the cloaking mechanisms, will sneak in on either side and blast the destroyers at close range. During this phase, a single team will make a run for the main ship and disable the signal to the sentinels. We shut that down, the fleet is out of commission.” </p><p>People were nodding. They understood the plan but that was the extent. </p><p>It was hard to provide reassurance without Leia. But even in her absence she could spark hope.</p><p>“Leia would want us to be strong,” Poe said. “And we will be. We know all too well what loss feels like...” He looked proudly at his comrades.</p><p>it's time for us to win.”</p><p>That evoked reactions of determination from the crowd.</p><p>“For the galaxy...for ourselves.”</p><p>Whoops, and hollers erupted from the group.</p><p>“For Leia.”</p><p>And with that, the Resistance began mobilizing, eager for their shot at victory.</p><p> </p><p>. . . <br/> </p><p> <br/>The journey to Exegol was a treacherous one. </p><p>The Wayfinder aided her travel but she maneuvered numbly. Most of the scenery was blood-red stardust that clouded her viewport. Wild space in a tiny fighter was not ideal but it hardly mattered. Her mind was on everything else. </p><p>What she saw in the cave, her vision in the throne room, what Ben had told her. She wondered about the state of the Resistance. She couldn't communicate with them from the TIE and she felt guilty for leaving D-O back on Kef Bir but her most pressing thought of all was Leia.</p><p>She felt her being had departed this world but not her presence. Could she communicate with Leia as she had with Luke? She reached out to her master, but no answer came. It was just Rey, watching as her destination came into view.  </p><p>The world’s surface was alive with a pulsing blue light that periodically struck the atmosphere. After a rocky landing, Rey stepped onto the terrain and immediately felt the darkness. An energy raged just beneath the planet's exterior and was seeping out through cracks of icy lighting. </p><p>Ahead was an ominous castle. <br/> <br/>Though visually daunting, the feeling in her stomach produced the most dread. She was going to face the Emperor.</p><p>She entered through a thin passage in the center of the structure and became enveloped in darkness. The only pinprick of light was ahead. There she found an open cavern.<br/> <br/>She walked out onto a circular platform that began to lower slowly. As she descended, she noticed the cavern walls were lined with stone structures; Statues of cloaked figures all with the same threatening expression that resembled the face of the Emperor. <br/> <br/>The platform settled and she continued forward, now at the feet of the statues, who looked down upon her. From there they seemed to be smiling.  <br/> <br/>She reached the end of the long walkway and entered a clearing. To her left, a jagged empty throne, the one she’d seen briefly in her visions on Ajan Kloss.<br/> <br/>Rey approached it tentatively. She noticed the symbol in the thrones center. It matched the one engraved into the dagger that she still carried on her belt. As she made this connection, there was a slight chuckle behind her. <br/> <br/>Rey whirled around, igniting her saber and pointing it towards the shadows. From them appeared the villainous Emperor, his face lit by her blue blade.</p><p>He did not walk, rather floated toward her, his body attached to a sort of machine that lifted him along. <br/> <br/>This was not the Emperor she was anticipating. Still, she did not let down her guard. He was not like the statues smiling down at her or like the villain she’d seen in her vision on Kef Bir. He looked decrepit and weak. Could this really be her mighty foe?<br/> <br/> <br/>“Rey.” He said it as if he’d known the name for years.  </p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>He switched the coms to all the ships, “As soon as they make a move, we go in.”</p><p>Following this, a plethora of confirmations came in.</p><p>All teams were accounted for, including, Lando and Chewbacca with the Falcon, Maz aboard Han’s old freighter, Snap in his A-Wing, Nien Nunb on the Tantive IV, and Finn and Rose in a cloaked Resistance transport readying their straight path to the Steadfast.</p><p>These were just a few of the allies in their midst. Soon they would be joined by the cloaked frigates, but for now only the smaller fighters faced the enemy.</p><p>And the enemy was impressive. At the bow of Poe’s X-wing he could see the Final Order looming over the desert planet. </p><p>It was a chilling sight, but he no longer second-guessed himself or the strength of his own alliance. These people were his family and they would fight for each other.</p><p>“Finn, Rose what’s your status?” Poe asked over the comms.</p><p>“We’re ready here, awaiting your signal.”</p><p>“Copy.”</p><p>“Hey, good luck out their General,” Finn said.</p><p>“Good luck to you Finn.” </p><p>They’d come a long way, especially the ex-stormtrooper. A reminder that this Resistance was could always grow larger. And it would always be accepting of even the most unlikely heroes.</p><p>If they would fight for the good of the galaxy, then they were part of this family.</p><p>Now was the most important time to be apart of it.</p><p>“Alright BB let me know as soon as their weapons come online.”</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been awaiting your arrival.” <br/> <br/>“So you can kill me….” she swallowed, “because I’m... the Chosen One?” even coming from her own mouth it didn’t sound right.<br/> <br/>“Of course not my girl. The power you possess is to be nurtured. To kill you would be to throw away years of progress.” <br/> <br/>“What do you know about my past?” She gripped her weapon tightly <br/> <br/>She could see he was grinning beneath his cowl.<br/> <br/>“Ah yes. Your sweet mother, she didn’t understand your power, she’d heard stories of Luke Skywalker and thought he could help with her little...problem. But it seems they didn't get the chance…”</p><p>“Because you killed them?” </p><p>“No my child…” Lightning strobed across his face, exposing his horrifying features.</p><p>“because you did.”</p><p>Rey felt her body go slack. </p><p>As soon as he said it she was confronted by the rawest memory of her childhood. She’d suppressed it up until this point, now she relived it in her mind’s eye.</p><p>Her mother embracing her small body, with tears in her eyes. The woman next to her looked down at Rey with worry. She swallowed before saying numbly “The ships ready.”</p><p>Rey didn’t want them to go. She didn’t want to be alone. Her mother held Rey by the shoulders, the tears were streaming down her face now. She swallowed “I love you, Rey.”</p><p>“C’mon.” the other woman urged. She was upset too but tried not to show it.</p><p>Rey was sobbing then. The large alien behind her spoke. “She’ll be in good hands.” Unkar Plutt laughed. </p><p>“Don’t you dare hurt her, remember our deal.” Her mother was fierce. She looked back down at her daughter and smiled sadly, wiping a tear from her daughter's face.</p><p>“I’ll come back for you sweetheart, I promise.”<br/>And then she turned to follow her partner out the door.</p><p>Rey was pulled from her home, out the back by Unkar Plutt’s swollen grip.</p><p>Once she heard the engines start and the ship lift off she began screaming.</p><p>“Quiet girl,” Plutt said, tugging her through the desert.</p><p>“Come back!” Rey wailed. </p><p>She reached her hand out toward the ship, towards her mother, the only thing she really knew. The one who was supposed to love and protect her.</p><p>“Come back!”</p><p>She reached out, </p><p>Feeling the immense pain of raw fear and abandonment inside her tiny body. </p><p><br/>And then the ship’s left engine burst. </p><p><br/>The whole thing came crashing down in a flurry of sparks and smoke.</p><p>It hit the ground in several pieces, each set ablaze with its own elaborate flame. </p><p> </p><p>Her family was truly gone.</p><p>And it was her fault. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was on her knees in Emperor's throne room, tears pouring from her eyes.</p><p>“Now do you see? You manipulated your own past, waiting for a family that you... you were responsible for destroying.”</p><p>“It was an accident.” Rey sobbed. She was telling it to him but mostly to herself.</p><p>As Palpatine gestured toward it, the arm of the throne projected a hologram. </p><p>It showed a wide display of a fleet of star destroyers hanging in neat lines. There were small blips to the left and she recognized them as light fighters. It was the Resistance.<br/>They looked like ants compared to their monstrous opponent. </p><p>Rey’s heart lurched. She recognized the planet centered in the holo. It was Jakku.</p><p>“And your pathetic Resistance has just arrived to face their end. On the same planet, you lost your family, you will now lose your friends.” Palpatine said gravely.</p><p>“No.” She whispered.</p><p>He pressed a button on the other arm that sent a command to Allegiant General Pryde. The battle would initiate. Rey watched the destroyers begin their attack, but the holo faded as the Emperor spoke again.</p><p>“All you have left is your power. Do you feel it? Rey, you're going to do great things.”</p><p>“I’ll never do what you want.” Rey frowned at him, internally battling anger and sadness, the same feelings she had as a little girl, watching her family leave her.</p><p>“My dear…. you already have.”</p><p>He reached out and Rey’s senses were flooded with darkness.</p><p><br/>. . .</p><p><br/>Pryde watched from the Steadfast’s command deck as the Resistance approached. Being positioned at the back of the formation, the Allegiant General had to look beyond his army of star destroyers to see the tiniest flickers of their adversary.</p><p>What a pitiful sight.</p><p>Pryde was awaiting a signal from Exegol, from the Emperor, to begin their attack. He didn’t like waiting… but he also acknowledged that the longer the Resistance had to sit there and basking in the glory of his fleet, the more intimidated they’d become.</p><p>He had years worth of battle knowledge. Different formations and tactics. Pryde knew every side must have a secret-a hidden advantage, But he also knew his own.</p><p>Whatever they were planning would not be enough to win. </p><p>A sound chimed over the coms. </p><p>It was time. </p><p>“Let us begin.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The destroyers were online, their turrets splaying blaster fire across the stars. TIE fighters poured into the action and soon the sky was a light show, multicolor lasers shooting every which way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Resistance jolted into the fray, following Poe’s lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TIEs being deployed from the First Order ships were what he was used to, but the ones coming from the Final Order were different. The fighters were the same variant as the original Empire’s despite a red stripe across their wings. The real difference was in their accuracy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched one take out an A-wing in one shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BB, scan those TIE’s for lifeforms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BB-8 scanned the opponent from the rear of Poe’s X-wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The readings indicated that there were no life forms. Instead of a standard pilot, these ships were controlled by a new kind of trooper. Not unlike the sentinels, beings made of machine and adorned in blood-red armor. It was at the hands of these crimson villains that the Resistance fighters were already dwindling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe sent out a call, “Everyone watch out for those marked TIE’s, they’re operated by droids, high accuracy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A message from the Falcon came through, “I think I know some folks who can help with that!” Lando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On cue about 40 ships entered the battlefield at that moment. All scrappy vehicles with very little visual intimidation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is that Lando?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friends! You ever heard of the droid liberation?” He laughed from his seat in the Falcon’s cockpit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These ragtag ships wreaked havoc on the TIE’s. They had both accuracy and a sense of sport as they took down their opponent in a wave of glorious chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Poe got confirmation from the cloaked ships-- who received the title ‘Spirit Squad’ in honor of their mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in range of the destroyers. The enemy had no idea they were surrounded on either side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready when you are General.” Said the Alderannian commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe evaded the pursuit of a streaking TIE fighter. “Let em’ have it!” He called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sprit squad had remained on low power to maintain the cloaking field which by now had reached its time limit. That meant that when the weapons system came back online, they’d be visible. However, his was not a concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘Last hope’ was the first to appear, in all its glory, facing the side of a destroyer, guns locked. Even if the Final order detected them, the ship was at too close a range to defend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before it fired right into the command deck with a blazing green steak. Slicing not only the head of one destroyer but of every one in its line of fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five ships were now severed from their control towers, torn pieces of the ships littering the starfield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only had Alderaan recycled part of Death Star, they had also harnessed the remnants of its weaponry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't know it could do that!?” Poe exclaimed to BB-8 who made an impressive chirp behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attack as a whole, after every cloaked ship had successfully shot down their targets, had terminated half the Final Order’s fleet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the dust settled and both sides beheld the destruction around them, Poe reached out to his teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great job Spirit squad! Alderaan, you didn’t tell me you had that kind of firepower!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we’re back to regular defenses General.” Answered one of ‘The Last Hopes’ crew. “With our resources, that’s all we could manage using the Death Star tech. We’ve been saving that shot for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was well worth the wait,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blaster fire picked up and they were back into the battle again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn and Rose had their own specific objective. Since the front line had been obliterated they had an opening to the Steadfast. Finn maneuvered the transport around the debris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose had activated the cloaking so as long as they weren’t hit, no one would see them at all. They were almost to their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With you? Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure of anything. Nothing but her. It was like he could feel the way to get to her as one might instinctively know their way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben arrived on Exegol in Luke’s old X-wing and landed it next to the TIE Whisperer on the outskirts of the castle. During the journey, he’d removed his cape and gloves, his belt and top. Without the weight of his saber, he felt as free as he’d ever been.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also a little vulnerable without a weapon. He checked the X-wing’s storage compartment and found a blaster. As he reached for it, a little droid within spurred to life. At the sight of Ben, the droid’s antennae bent down sharply and it’s cone-shaped head pecked at Ben’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OOOO,” It seemed to growl at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It let out another deep sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to help her,” Ben responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The droid didn’t seem to believe him, it made angry noises and rolled quickly back and forth on its single wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben listened to its menagerie of threats and claims before he spoke up, “you like her too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The droid stopped its tantrum. It hesitated, calming its defensive manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dee?” it asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...I promise.” Ben assured it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the blaster and turned toward the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>D-O would wait patiently for his friends to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time Ben had done this, was for entirely different reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was a person with a better purpose... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he was also apparently a person who would throw himself into danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaped into the opening and landed hard on the massive stone chain above the cavern. He surprised even himself with that move. He mostly surprised his ribs. “Ow.” He muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shimmied down the chain and at the moment his feet touched the ground he lost her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He staggered back a little. It was like someone turned off the nav computer in the middle of hyperspace. He was on a path to her and suddenly, she wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her presence was replaced by something new and dark. He followed that, dreading what he would find. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rounded the corner and there, sitting on the throne of the Sith… was Rey.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was down, her eyes appeared yellow, and her skin was pale contrasted by the black cloak hanging over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On her left, Palpatine smirked at him. “Well done boy, she has come to me and found her rightful place” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No- no that’s not where she belongs!” Ben yelled up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She would tell you otherwise.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked to her “Rey?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You lied to me,” she said bitterly. “You said they sold me for drinking money, that they didn’t care about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you what I saw in you...it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you let me lie to </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let me believe I was innocent, that I was good. I hated you for killing your father but then I was no better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey the guilt of my fathers death haunts me every day-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend you didn’t have everything! Parents that loved you, a path, guidance. And you wasted it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey continued fiercely, “I have no family, no legacy, no love,” she spoke coldly from her throne. “Only power….” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, please. You do have love!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her hand abruptly and it felt like a snake had coiled itself around his neck and pulled him from the ground.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed the only ones that ever loved me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he gasped. “It wasn’t…. your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let him drop. He fell hard to his knees and began rubbing at the soreness in his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He searched her eyes for any remnants of the girl she was before but his search didn't last long. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Palpatine sent Ben’s body flying across the room. His blaster skidded uselessly into a pit of vibrant lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wouldn't give up. He had to make things right for her as she did for him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he tried to stand, again, Ben was thrown forward against the steps at Rey's feet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to look up at her once more but was unable as Palpatine showered him with electricity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bolts pulsed through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine was laughing, but Rey didn’t notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was trying to infiltrate her mind. Not her own thought, not the Emperors, but one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his pain. Beneath all of it. This tortured man at her feet was trying to tell her something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A petty concept. Regardless of what it was, it would not sway her, so she let the thought enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A new memory was then planted behind her eyes. The desert of Jakku surrounded her. She watched from behind Kylo Ren as he approached the familiar Niima outpost where Unkar Plutt stood miserably behind his scrap counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This memory was not stable given the external conditions. Cracks of blue lightning periodically disrupted the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo disregarded the line of scavengers in front of the stand and walked straight to Plutt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You once were entrusted with the care of a young girl. Tell me what happened to her parents.” He said forcefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unkar pulled himself forward over the counter and scoffed, “what’s it to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo ignited his saber, causing a few nervous exclamations from the locals nearby. Plutt straightened a little. Another flash of lightning cut across the environment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The girl's parents were in a tragic crash. Nothing to be done about it,” said Plutt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unkar made a low growl as he weighed his options. “It was long enough ago, it doesn't matter to me now.” He started, “I received a worthy sum, to ensure the vehicle was destroyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From who?” Kylo pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone very powerful.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightning then swallowed the surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was back in the throne room, looking down at the man, reeling in pain at her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t her fault. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Relief washed over her conscience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine had deceived her. He had been planning this for decades then, bating her with questions, turning her with a lie. She would not be his puppet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey pulled the silver saber off her belt, ignited it, and sent it flying into the machinery behind Palpatine. The apparatus sparked and then collapsed, letting the Emperor fall to the ground. He lay there motionless. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was in no greater shape. After catching the silver hilt and putting it back on her belt, she knelt down to him quickly, shrugging the dark cape off her shoulders. “Ben? Ben hey.” she took him in her arms and shook slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes slowly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> helped him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hands in his “Rey it wasn’t your fault, Palpatine he-” He paused for a moment, gathering his frantic thoughts. “And I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she put a hand on his face, “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They studied each other's eyes for a long time. There was a new, unspoken feeling between them both. A great surge of power unknown to them until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tensed at the sound of laughter from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey and Ben turned to see Palpatine floating off the ground, this time without assistance from mechanics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hovered above them, cackling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could this be? In what way could he have succeeded? What was his true goal? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lifetimes I’ve waited for this, the perfect bond. Your path from darkness to light” he fixed his eyes on Ben “and yours” he looked at Rey, “from light to dark. Your sacrifice has completed the dyad.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could act Palpatine’s arms raised. Rey and Ben were paralyzed in front of their enemy, as he began pulling the life force out of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Rey it felt like every fiber of her being was loose. Being pulled into the Emperor’s fingertips as he floated above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, your coming together will be your undoing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was changing along with his appearance. “The power of your connection will feed my immortality and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continued until finally his youth was restored, at least to his liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he let both Rey and Ben drop, unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn and Rose had landed their cloaked transport in an empty hangar as planned. Now they followed R2D2 through the Steadfast’s interior. He was leading them to the operation output that controlled the sentinels. </p><p>They didn’t bother with disguises. There weren't many troops patrolling anyway, they were likely positioned at battle stations.</p><p>“What do you wanna do when this is all over?” Finn asked as they snuck down one of the sterile corridors.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“When the wars over, what do you wanna do?”</p><p>After peeking around the corner to ensure it was clear, they both stuck close to the wall and Rose answered him.</p><p>“Well provided we win, and also that we survive…” She thought for a moment, “I think I’d like to help animals, you know endangered ones, misunderstood ones.”</p><p>“You know, that sounds pretty good….”</p><p>“Yeah?” She stopped to give him a questionable look.</p><p>“Yeah,” Finn sighed. “I’ve only known conflict my whole life… I think I could use a change like that...with you.” He looked down at her “-if, if that’s ok-- with you.”</p><p>She grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss.  </p><p>R2 beeped at them impatiently from around the corner.</p><p>They caught up to the droid who sat in front of a slick blast door. </p><p>“That’s strange,” Finn said upon approach.</p><p>“What is it?” Rose asked.</p><p>“This is someone's personal quarters. It’s isolated from the others… must be someone important.”</p><p>They’d expected the output to be in some sort of heavily secured chamber but Artoo had confidently followed the signal here.</p><p>Using his handy scomp link, R2 opened the door for them.</p><p>The First Order did not prioritize comfort. That was made clear by the sharp angles and the gloomy colors featured within the room. The bed was more of a rigid slab than a place to sleep.</p><p>They didn’t search the room long before finding the operations console sitting in the corner behind them. </p><p>Standing motionless beyond the machine they discovered a red-robed sentinel. It stared them down with an empty black face.</p><p>“Uh...That’s terrifying,” Finn said blankly.</p><p>Both him and Rose had lifted their blasters in defense but the thing remained still.</p><p>“Is it on?” Rose asked.</p><p>“I don’t think so…”  Finn stepped forward and snapped his fingers in front of its domed head. No response. </p><p>“How bout’ you manage the console and I’ll keep a blaster on that thing.”</p><p>“On it,” Rose said. As soon as she touched the console the sentinel spurred to life. It lunged at her but she was quick enough to dodge away. She fell back onto the floor.</p><p>Finn managed to land a shot in its arm but that didn’t prevent it from advancing. It did so in a fluid motion, hovering seamlessly across the floor.</p><p>Another blast hit it in the chest but it didn't seem phased at all. Finally, the sentinel was right on top of Finn reaching out with spindly fingers for his neck. He used the side his blaster as a shield, pushing the sentinel back, but it was incredibly strong. </p><p>He grunted Rose’s name.</p><p>From the ground, she was able to strike the sentinels base with her electro-shock prod sending an immobilizing zap through it. </p><p>It fell to the ground with a hollow clunk. </p><p>“Whew,” Finn let out a sharp breath. “I’m glad you keep that zappy thing on you.” </p><p>Rose immediately returned to the console and started powering it down. </p><p>“Tell me again why we’re not just destroying the output?” Finn’s adrenaline was slowly receding.</p><p>“I’m disabling it indefinitely. So the sentinels can't be reconnected to a new source. You don’t want any of those coming back online again, do you?” </p><p>“No, I do not.”</p><p>“And we’ve gotta do it fast because if that sentinel was the security system, they’ve probably sent reinforcements already.”</p><p> </p><p>. . .  </p><p> </p><p>Through the viewport, Pryde noticed the destroyers had collectively ceased fire even before an admiral approached him.</p><p>“Sir,” the stocky man started hesitantly. “The signal to the sentinels has been disrupted. We believe intruders may have snuck aboard ”  </p><p>Without flinching Pryde responded, “send a squad down, to apprehend them, waste no time with capture, kill them on sight.” He turned abruptly to the weapons officer in the pit below them.</p><p>“Is the planetary weapon equipped?”</p><p>“Ready sir.” The officer confirmed.</p><p>“Fire at their largest ship.”</p><p>If they wanted to take out half of his fleet, he’d take out the entirety of theirs.</p><p>Pryde turned back to the viewport to witness the commencement of his triumph.</p><p>What started as a dot on the surface of the dusty orange planet turned rapidly into a menacing purple beam, streaking across the stars.</p><p>It was an electromagnetic pulse charge that disabled all electronics in range. And at this scale, its effect would be devastating.</p><p>The Alderanian frigate jolted violently as it was directly impacted by the blast. Their systems went down immediately and soon all other fighters in their vicinity suffered the same. </p><p>Even TIE fighters and some Star destroyers were caught in the incursion. It didn't seem to matter. The row of First Order destroyers, located farthest from the blast, were unaffected and began to rise from the back of the battlefield.</p><p>Repulsorlifts offline along with everything else, the largest ships began drifting towards Jakku’s surface. As the First Order rose, all else fell.</p><p>As it should be, thought Pryde. One to rule them all. It was a beautiful sight.</p><p>All was going accordingly as the six mighty destroyers lead by their resurgent-class superior crept closer, obliterating any helpless fighters in their midsts. </p><p>The crew aboard the ‘The Last hope’ raced to escape pods as the ship sunk closer to the planet while smaller fighters, including the Millenium Falcon, had become completely immobilized. </p><p>The Resistance had lost contact, control, and potentially, the war itself.</p><p>After all, they’d given, all they’d sacrificed, they sat in their lifeless ships, and waited for the end. </p><p>No final words. </p><p>Only silence.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>“Poe, come in.” Finn tried again. “Come in Poe.”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>The duo along with Artoo snuck back to the hangar bay they’d first arrived on and hid behind some cargo crates.</p><p>Using info he had brought back to base from his previous mission, R2D2 was able to alter the ship’s posting agenda so that the hangar would be empty when they boarded.</p><p>All had gone accordingly up until this point. The alarm they’d triggered while shutting down the sentinels had alerted security. Which meant stormtroopers were a lot easier to come by now.</p><p>There were already troopers guarding the transport, they watched three enter the ship.</p><p>“Did you try contacting the Falcon?” Rose asked quietly.</p><p>“Yes, and nothing. I’m worried Rose. If something happened to... ” He trailed off. “The Resistance could be done-for out there. The war could be over and we have no way of knowing.” </p><p>“Hey, we’re still here.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “Even if it's just you and me- and Artoo, we’re still the Resistance...and we’re still here.”</p><p>Just then they heard footsteps as the troopers exited the transport and headed toward the door. </p><p>“TZ-1719, watch the ship, we’ll guard the outer hall.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>Finn recognized that voice, even through the distortion in the helmet, he had years of practice identifying his masked comrades when he was in the Order. </p><p>When the other two troopers had left, Finn snuck closer to the lone soldier. </p><p>“Finn?” Rose whispered uneasily.</p><p>“Trust me.” He nodded back. Then he stood up from behind the crates.</p><p>“Hey-” as soon as he made himself known the trooper instinctively turned and shot at him.</p><p>Luckily the bolt missed by quite a bit but Finn still jumped back.</p><p>“Woah, Hey!”</p><p>She lowered her blaster. “It’s you.” </p><p>“You know each other?” Rose popped up too and the trooper lifted her blaster in defense. </p><p>“It’s ok! TZ-1719 wasn’t it?” Finn asked, his hands were out in surrender. He knew he could get through to her.</p><p>“No.” She said blankly.</p><p>“...TZ-1917 or-”</p><p>“It was Jannah.” She lowered her blaster completely. Her coms came on and a static voice asked, “We heard gunfire? Is everything good in there?” </p><p>Rose tensed, certain she would give them away. </p><p>But she didn’t.</p><p>“Sorry Zoo,  just messin’ around, wanted to see if I could hit the antenna off the transport.”</p><p>“Well stop messing around, we’re in the middle of a war, remember?”</p><p>“Copy,” She replied. </p><p>Once the com was back on her belt she lifted her helmet off her head.<br/>She had dark skin, slicked black hair and a nervous expression she tried to hide.</p><p>“You know your birth name?” Finn inquired gently.</p><p>“It was tattooed on my heel and the FO never noticed when they conditioned me. It took a long time for me to figure out it was even there. But when I found it… the name came with memories.” </p><p>She paused and he could tell she was revisiting those moments from before the Order. “You’re right. I didn’t choose this life. But I didn’t know I could escape it until you showed up.”</p><p>She looked up at him sadly. “I hoped you’d come back actually. But now that you’re here I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“I didn’t either-even while I was doing it. But now...” He briefly glanced at Rose.</p><p>“You can come with us Jannah, be free of this.”</p><p>She swallowed, “It's not fair to the others.”</p><p>She was looking down at her comlink. Certainly her comrades were also her friends. She didn't want to abandon them. She didn’t want them to remain here, to be used. </p><p>“You’re right,” Finn said. “It’s not fair.”</p><p>He turned abruptly to Artoo who had now crept out from behind the crates to join them. </p><p>“Can you patch us into the First Order broadcasting signal?”</p><p>Artoo beeped a confirmation.</p><p>“What are you up to?” Rose was curious.</p><p>“There has to be more like us. People who just need a chance, just need a spark.”</p><p>“Even if you can convince them, I don’t think you’re going to be able to fit many more troops aboard your little transport.” Jannah said.</p><p>“Why bother with the transport? We’re on a large enough ship already.” Finn answered.</p><p>He paused for a minute, to gather his thoughts. What would he say? What convinced him to leave? He thought of his friends: Rey, Poe. He had no idea if they were alright and that uncertainty was frightening. Rose, who stood at his side, nodded reassuringly and he suddenly felt at ease.  </p><p>Finn took a deep breath. “Alright R2 I want this on every holoscreen and comms unit within the First Order’s reach.”</p><p>The droid beeped a confirmation and the transmission began.</p><p>“First Order troopers of every rank,” Finn addressed, “I used to be one of you; Taken, taught to obey, brainwashed to kill... I was FN-2187. But that was never my name.”</p><p>Two stormtroopers at Black Spire outpost abandoned their posts to watch the incoming message.</p><p>“No matter what your superiors tell you, the First Order is not your home. Home is good… It’s kind. The Order has never been kind to you.”</p><p>On the snowy planet of Kijimi, a First Order raid was interrupted by the transmission. The squad collectively ignored their officer as they listened to the man in the holo.</p><p>“There’s a whole galaxy out there waiting… but you won’t see it trapped behind that armor. You won’t see it unless this war ends. Please let it end.”</p><p>In the dim-lit cantina, a group of troopers watched the transmission on a holoprojector set in the middle of their rounded booth.</p><p>“You can be heroes- not betraying- rebelling against the heartless oppressor that's forced this life upon you. Take back what the order took from you-- fight for your freedom!”</p><p>All turrets seized fire in the First Order fleet. Aboard the Steadfast, stormtroopers of every variant had heard the message. Some already discarded their helmets. </p><p> </p><p>“and give em’ hell.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey came to first, her body drained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, she managed to crawl to Ben who lay unconscious a few feet from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine chuckled at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weak," he sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She inhaled deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had all the answers she needed now. Answers about her past, despite its tragedy, about the force and her place in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She felt it; The pieces were coming together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left Ben’s side and began pacing around her enemy. All the hatred she had for him was balanced by a sense of calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cannot stop me,” Palpatine grinned. “You’ve lost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet black bolts sparked from his fingertips and struck the ground around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tensed as he lifted his hands toward her. This attack would be a powerful one. She recognized her fear and allowed it to flow through her. Her darkest thoughts would be balanced by the anchor of light she held within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let the feeling guide her arm in front of her where she caught Palpatine's attack in the palm of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effort was tremendous-black sparks flew around her- but here at her weakest, she’d never felt stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made the man’s expression falter, somehow she was able to defend, but with what power? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bared his teeth, pushing his attack harder. “You cannot stop me! You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alone in this story!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lifetime wasted in isolation, all for the benefit of this evil soul before her. The galaxy suffered through decades of war, never knowing true peace, all because of his wicked aspirations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would end this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been playing this game for too long,” she spoke. “I am no longer your victim.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a Sith... or a Jedi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not the Chosen One,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey focused her strength as her body trembled under the strain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not alone,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her empty hand, she reached behind her back and found the hilt of the dagger still tucked in her belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The force is with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the mighty Emperor let out a horrible cry and his attack halted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him was Ben Solo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through his bond with Rey, Ben retrieved the dagger and in one fluid motion, he plunged the blade into Palpatine's back.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watched as the weapon burned a molten red. Whispers bounced off the walls of the cavern. Voices of the Sith. They sounded angry. But hardly anything was audible over the old man’s cries and the sound of wicked lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pushed forward with all her strength, propelling the energy in her palm at the Emperor. Instead of black, the shock came out as a brilliant white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room lit up like a star.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when the light settled, all that remained were the Emperor’s dark robes and the ancient dagger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cavern was quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looked to Rey to confirm their victory, but as he did, he watched her fall limply to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pryde had dispatched several calls to his Emperor but received no reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn't anticipated a suggestion of betrayal from that ex-trooper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Pryde thought to disconnect the transmission but then he was certain no one would be so foolish as to betray the First Order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arm the ion cannons, I want more damage done to their remaining ships and I want confirmation that those trespassers have been eliminated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same nervous officer from before approached him. “I’m sorry Allegient General, none of your orders are going through. The troopers have abandoned their posts sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pryde growled. “All of them? Nonsense. I am their leader, the highest authority, their loyalty lies with</span>
  <em>
    <span> me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! They wouldn’t dare-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted when the blast door at the other end of the command deck slid open to reveal a whole squad of stormtroopers, their helmets discarded, blasters raised. They swarmed in, holding each crew member at gunpoint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no protocol for this. Troopers made up a majority of the First Order’s personnel, they were outnumbered by their own. The soldiers surrounded Pryde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think you can get away with this, the Order raised you! You have nothing without it!” He spat at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One trooper stepped towards the seething old man. “You’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pryde scowled, rage boiling inside him, but he knew better than to lash out any more. He let them cuff his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered what his master had taught him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no,” Ben muttered as he crawled to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so much stronger than him. She was able to withstand that much power even after their life force had been drained. Ben could barely move around the room in the minutes before he struck the Emperor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it took immense effort just to get to her. When he did, he pulled her up into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you hear me?” His voice cracked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cradled her, moved the hair out of her face, but her eyes remained closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checked her pulse. That’s when reality hit hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted her to smile at him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to hear her say his name one more time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she wouldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the galaxy was empty then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was empty. She meant so much more to him than he realized. He looked around the room as if there was anyone here who could reverse this tragedy. But of course, the room was as empty as he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until a voice rang out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t echo across the cavern, instead it was heard solely in Ben’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can save her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steadied himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t recognize the voice at first. So many years he’d heard it through the filter of a dark mask, but now, it was clear and calm. His grandfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He understood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rested his hand on Rey’s stomach and breathed slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would save her as she saved him. He didn’t have much energy left, but whatever it took, Rey would live. Ben felt the life draining from himself into her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to leave her alone- she’d already spent so much time alone. They both had. But she deserved so much more than this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't a Sith or Jedi or the chosen one, to him, she was Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was the rest of his story.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey took in her surroundings briefly before settling her gaze on his face. She smiled up at him. She felt renewed, but then felt the opposite in him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben managed a tired smile before his body went limp in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ben?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed handfuls of his dark shirt, “No! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been through so much, seen inside each other's minds. They were the same in so many ways. Losing him, was like losing a part of herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please come back!” tears streaked her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She imagined what she would tell people when they asked what had happened. How she could never have defeated the Emperor alone. Would no one ever understand the true legacy Ben Solo... the way he was meant to be? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be with me.” her breath slowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be with me.” she said again. Rey looked straight up into the stars. “Be with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Across the galaxy, on the cot she was laid to rest on, Leia's body vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the same moment, Ben’s heart began pounding beneath Rey’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes slowly and for the first time since she’d known him, he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even the greenest planet in the galaxy could compare to that smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a sigh of relief. Laughing and crying simultaneously at the sight of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hand on his jaw and pulled him close. They’re lips smashed against each other. A mix of longing and happiness. Satisfaction. Neither would ever be alone again, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that kiss was a promise. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hours before the remaining Resistance ships were rebooted and landed safely on Ajan Kloss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remains of ‘Spirit Squad’ were left on Jakku until they found the means for clean up. Administer Valgmor had done some research in her free time and found that Jakku had once been lush and green with vegetation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the right circumstances, the planet could be restored to a much more hospitable state. As Alderaan's representatives, She and Ransolm Casterfo discussed the logistics of relocating their people to the planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the base, everyone rejoiced. Some embraced, some drank, some sat back and simply watched the celebration ensue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chewie carried Maz Kanata on his shoulders and paraded her through the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando listened intently to a group of droids who explained in gritty detail their achievements during battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Babu Frik fixed the rounded piece of metal to the back of C3P0’s golden head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wedge Antilles congratulated General Dameron on his accomplishments before joining his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe looked out at all the smiling faces and sighed with relief. He knew Leia was watching over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose and Finn finally arrived on base after responding to a distress call from Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>R2 rolled down the transport’s loading ramp and headed off to find his golden friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Finn saw Poe he smiled wide. “Poe Dameron, you did it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe when in for a hug “Hardly-- I heard you caused a whole uprising!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crossed it off my bucket list.” The two laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rose joined them, Poes smile grew “And that cloaking Rose, that’s what made all this possible.” Poe gestured to the joyous scene around them. Rose blushed, it was good to feel appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe looked back at the transport. “Where’s Rey? People are already telling stories about how she blew up the Emperor with her mind powers.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s expression told a different story. “Rey’s alright, she just….” He couldn't find the right words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose found them for him. “She’s taking a well-deserved break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe was satisfied enough with that answer, he smiled again, “Well we have plenty of time off now that the war is over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maz approached them. Behind her, a medallion hung around Chewbacca's furry neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia wanted you all to have these,” she said and she handed them each a golden medal to honor their bravery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the heroes of this generation. The galaxy is free now… Thank you, all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People around them began applauding adamantly. Finn, Rose, and Poe hugged each other tearfully. Finally, true peace. Soon the whole base was cheering for their heroes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the galaxy cheered with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Years later...</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the peaceful planet Takodana, a woman stood on the forest’s edge, observing the stillness of the lake in front of her. She wore light gray flowing robes and her hair was down all but for one childish bun near the top of her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his comforting presence as he joined her side. He wore long pants and a loose-fitting shirt in the same light gray shade. On his belt, he carried the silver saber of his ancestors. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok? “ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a small brown-haired boy came running up to them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Organa, Master Solo?“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey knelt down in front of him. “What wrong Temiri?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing's wrong Its just…” He looked down at his feet.  it seemed that acknowledging them was the easy part, but explaining himself was more difficult. “my first trial is today and...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Ben smiled knowingly at the child. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked at them both. “And I’m afraid.” he immediately looked ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tapped the boy’s chin lightly and smiled, “Its ok to be afraid. You have fear in you, know that. But know that you also have bravery. Find the balance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy's eyes lit up. He nodded reassuringly at Rey and then ran off excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not the Jedi way,” Ben smirked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re letting the past die remember?” she smiled out at the horizon,  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for something new….” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>I hope you like the reading so far!<br/>I'm new to Ao3 so sorry if there are any issues.</p><p>Follow me on:<br/>Instagram: @j.thehutt<br/>Tumblr: skywalkerrises<br/>Spotify: Skywalker Rises (There's a playlist)</p><p>Please please share your art/edits!!!<br/>(P.S. I illustrated this story! let me know if you are interested in a physical book with illustrations!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>